


连心

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: 补档黑历史系列。原发于贴吧原发ID：缘汐儿注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。





	连心

**Author's Note:**

> 补档黑历史系列。  
> 原发于贴吧  
> 原发ID：缘汐儿  
> 注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。

【一】

“啊——”

广袤的沙漠里，一个十六七岁的少年扑倒在地上，筋疲力尽。少年的左手手腕上带着一个蓝银的手镯，腿上和手臂上都绑着沉重的沙袋，后面还背了一个负重袋。汗水从他的头上不停的滴下来，衣服早已被汗水浸的完全湿透，贴在了身上。炙热的沙子烤着他的皮肤，可他并没有爬起来的意思，因为早已没有了哪怕再挪动一步的力气。

身后开来了一辆越野车，停在他的旁边。车门打开，从副驾驶座上走下来一个沉稳的中年人，站在了少年面前。司机也下了车，是一个20多岁的年轻人。但他只是留在车旁边，并没有过来。

少年趴在地上，费力的抬起头，透过被汗水模糊的双眼看着站在面前的中年人。由于被沉重的负重袋压着，他只能看到面前人的膝盖那里。

“翼，怎么了？起来继续！”中年人浑厚的声音有着不容拒绝的严厉。

诸星翼大口大口的喘着气，根本没有力气说话。他摇摇头，直接全身趴在了炙热的沙子上。

诸星团弯腰揪着翼的衣领把他拽了起来，湿透的衣领竟然被攥出了汗水。

“起来！你才跑了不到三分之一！这就想放弃吗？”

翼被拎起来，随后又被团向后一推，没把握好平衡坐到了地上。

“我已经跑了整整一天一夜了！连口水都没喝过！就不能休息会吗！”翼终于忍不住喊了出来，倔强的眼中隐隐闪着委屈的泪光。

可团毫不犹豫的拒绝了他：“战斗的时候，敌人会等你休息吗？现在不好好训练，你怎么保护光之国！快起来继续！”

翼咬牙从地上爬了起来：“要训练为什么还要来地球？这么大的重力！还要背比我还沉的沙袋！用人类的身体这样一天跑了1200公里（这个速度比100米世界纪录的速度还要快），还不行吗！”

“混蛋！”团扇了翼一巴掌，后者捂着脸看着他，眼里有委屈，有愤怒，但更多的是震惊。

“不对自己严格要求，下次黑暗独眼赛罗再来，你还保得住自己这条命吗？连生命都没有了还说什么保护光之国！别啰嗦了，快继续跑！”

翼咬着下唇停了几秒，突然猛地把面前的诸星团推开向前跑去。团被翼猛地一推险些摔倒，他看着翼的背影，眼中的心疼才尽情的流露出来。

他深吸了一口气，转身走回越野车旁，对车旁的年轻人说：“源，走吧。”

凤源没有动：“队长，这样对他真的太过分了，他还只是个孩子……”

“现在对他不过分的话，以后对他过分的就是敌人了。你别说了，还是走吧。”

源抿了一下嘴唇，坐上驾驶座追着翼开了过去。

事情还要从一个月前说起。

 

 

 

 

【二】

那一天，几百名黑暗独眼赛罗闯入了光之国的领地，由于没有预先的防备，光之国的战士们措手不及，被打得惨败。最后整个光之国只剩下了宇宙警备队的几个成员还坚持战斗着，可持续不断的战斗让所有人都几乎体力透支。

“老爹，你怎么样？”

混乱中，赛罗跑到跪在一片废墟中间的赛文身边，伸手把他扶了起来。

赛文大口喘着气：“还好，不用担心。赛罗，你没事吧？”

赛罗同样上气不接下气：“没事，这些黑暗独眼赛罗也太难打了，一个的战斗力几乎比得上一个奥特曼，而且还是机器人，怎么打都不会累！现在还能作战的就剩我们几个了，要怎么办才好？”

赛文摇了摇头：“目前只能硬撑下去了，不知道这一次光之国能不能成功击退敌人……啊，小心！”赛文扑向赛罗，把赛罗护到身下一起趴在了地上，一道光线在两人原来站着的地方爆炸。

“可恶……看我怎么收拾你们！”赛罗冲了过去，被五六个黑暗独眼赛罗围在中间攻击着。

飞踢，出拳，回旋踢，赛罗与黑暗独眼赛罗们周旋着，无奈他们实在是太强，由于是科技力量很高的机器人，在把他们炸成碎片前他们都会持续不断的攻击，无论是格斗还是光线的杀伤力都和一个普通奥特曼差不多，再加上他们具有无限的体力，更增加了战斗的难度。

黑暗独眼赛罗仿佛是带着命令一般，不停地朝赛罗的方向涌去，一拨又一拨的黑暗独眼赛罗不停攻击着，本就疲惫不堪的赛罗很快就坚持不住了。

看着赛罗已经被打得躺在地上任由周围的黑暗独眼赛罗拳打脚踢，一旁的赛文心急如焚。他以最快的速度解决掉牵制着自己的黑暗独眼赛罗，冲进了包围圈挡在赛罗面前。

“老爹……你怎么来了……危险……”赛罗吃力地从地上爬起来，又被面前的黑暗独眼赛罗一脚踢中胸口，重新重重摔回了地上。而他的身边，赛文也早已是强弩之末，此时正被两三个黑暗独眼赛罗一起攻击着，他跪在地上，拿着冰斧的手都累得几乎抬不起来，拳脚不停的落在他的胸腹和背部。

看着赛文渐渐瘫软在了地上，赛罗的心里狠狠地抽痛了一下。他环视着周围的黑暗独眼赛罗，大部分都已经被消灭，只剩下二三十个在攻击和破坏着。

赛罗自己的指示灯也早已开始闪烁，现在他只剩下一点点能量了。虽然有等离子火花塔在，可补充的速度根本比不上消耗的速度。现在赛罗必须尽量不动来保持体力，任何一种耗费高能量的活动都可能要了他的命。

“噗！”

赛罗突然听到了吐血的声音，他慌忙往赛文的方向看去，果然看到赛文倒在地上，身边是一片猩红。赛文还用手撑着地想要爬起来，但黑暗独眼赛罗直接站到了他的身上，几万吨的重量让鲜血源源不断的从赛文嘴角涌了出来。

“老爹！”赛罗大喊。

“赛……”赛文艰难的向赛罗伸出了手，却在伸到一半的时候被一个黑暗独眼赛罗踢到腰部，他闷哼了一声，被巨大的力量推得在地上滚了好几圈，头顶的计时器闪烁得越来越慢。

“老爹！！！”赛罗的体力也几乎耗尽，他不顾自己身后的攻击，几乎是爬到了赛文身边。“老爹你没事吧！”

赛文没有说话，只是用几乎可以忽略不计的幅度摇了摇头。他躺在地上一动不动。胸口剧烈的起伏着。赛文的身体已经到了极限，现在他只能保持静止来维持体力。

看着赛文身上的遍体鳞伤，赛罗的心里燃烧起熊熊的恨意。

大家都没有了能量，光之国已经满目疮痍，现在能把光之国从敌人手中抢回来的，也只有自己了。

赛罗咬了咬牙，脚下用力飞向了天空。

所有剩余的黑暗独眼赛罗都跟着他飞向天空，在空中绕起一个大圈将赛罗围在中间。

正合我意。赛罗心想。他取下冰斧放在计时器两侧，用尽最后一点能量射出光线，同时飞速的旋转身体。光线加上旋转形成了一圈耀眼的光环，光芒如同利刃一般切割着黑暗独眼赛罗们。

随着一阵爆炸声，黑暗独眼赛罗终于全部被消灭，而赛罗也从空中跌落下来，落在一片废墟中间。

他的战斗为大家争取了时间，大家经过刚才那一段时间等离子火花塔的能量补充，体力都或多或少的恢复了一些。

由于消耗了太多能量，赛罗的意识已经不清楚了。模糊中他看到赛文朝自己跑来，他跪在自己身边摇着自己的肩膀，一脸焦急的在说着什么。

赛罗用最后一点力气对着赛文笑了一下，随后便眼前一黑，晕了过去。

 

 

 

 

【三】

“当时赛罗那个样子，队长一定吓坏了吧。”凤源边开着车边问。

“啊。”团简短地答道，看着前面奔跑着的诸星翼的背影。“耗尽最后那些能量之后，他的心跳竟然降到了每分钟只有20几下……幸好当时大家都在，否则……”

团不再说话，只是看着前面正在奔跑的翼，胸口那股疼痛和酥麻的感觉又猛烈地袭来，他把手按在心脏的位置，胸口像有巨石压着一般，压抑的他喘不过气来。

没错，他一直在害怕。他不敢想万一抢救的再晚一分钟，万一赛罗的能量再多消耗了一点，万一黑暗独眼赛罗再多几个，会怎么样……

这次赛罗能活下来，他会感谢运气。可是，他不相信运气。

通过分析黑暗独眼赛罗的碎片得知，他们会在三个月后再次来袭，到时候如果再出现了这种情况，赛罗还能不能幸运的留下了一点点能量，谁都不知道……

所以赛文带着他来到了地球，在重力比光之国要大的地方进行训练，效果会好很多，而且人间体的体力比不上奥特曼，同样可以减少赛罗下次战斗时的压力。

虽然这种训练……他其实这辈子都不想再有。

够了，真的够了。当初训练凤源时他已经尝够了那种心疼却又别无他选的滋味，更不用说这次是赛罗……是自己的儿子，哪个父亲看到儿子这样会不心痛呢。

诸星团叹了口气。如果有第二种办法，他绝对不会舍得让赛罗……

赛罗就算是人间体的体力也比普通地球人要好太多。背着比他自己还要重的沙袋，再加上沙漠本来就那么大的阻力，翼能一天跑到1200公里——这个速度比人类的极限速度还要快——已经很不容易了。

但还是不够。要想能抵挡住黑暗独眼赛罗的攻击，翼必须要在三天内跑出4000公里才行。昼夜不停的大消耗运动，而且没有食物和水的补充，不论是在身体上还是精神上都是一种巨大的折磨。

翼已经来地球十几天了，每跑完三天，他会有一天的休息，但也只是简单吃点东西再睡会觉而已。这是他跑的第四次，由于本来就没有休息好，他的体力已经严重减少了不少。

但这个训练的目的就是让翼在极限的情况下仍然能发挥力量而不消耗生命。团和源陪着他训练，除了监督之外更多的是团怕翼出什么危险。毕竟这种地狱般的训练，放在普通地球人身上恐怕早就累死了。虽然翼的体力要好很多，但人间体归根结底还是类似人类，不可能有像奥特曼一样的体力，而且万一出事了也不是补充能量就能解决的。

翼，要坚持住啊。

团看着翼的背影，默念着。

 

 

 

 

【四】

诸星翼跑着跑着，突然觉得腹中一阵绞痛。

糟了……翼咬住下唇，一只手不动声色的按住胃部，怕被身后的团看出异样。他继续跑着，速度却因为疼痛而减慢了很多。

坐在车里的团看到翼突然减慢了速度，也没有多想，只是觉得他可能是累了，于是摇下车窗将头探出车外对着翼喊道：“翼，怎么了？把速度提上来！”

“啊？……是！”翼装作没事的回答团，然后努力地想要加快速度，但疼痛却愈演愈烈，他一手按住胃，英俊的眉宇紧紧的皱着。

跑步时的颠簸让他的胃里翻江倒海。喉咙里一股腥甜的味道，头也越来越昏昏沉沉……

翼终于坚持不住停了下来，双手撑着膝盖，用弯下腰的方式减缓一点胃里尖锐的绞痛。

一股血腥涌了上来，翼的嘴角渗出了丝丝血迹，滴到了面前的沙滩上。

而此时身后的越野车也停了下来，翼听到了车门打开又关上的声音，随后是一阵稳健的脚步声在沙地上哗哗作响。

翼偷偷用手把嘴角的血迹擦掉，然后用脚踢了点沙子盖住地上自己吐出的血。

他站直身体，虽然还是因为疼痛而有些略微的弯曲，但团并没有发现。

“翼，怎么了？为什么停下了？”

翼低着头支支吾吾：“那个……我……”

团的语气变得严厉：“又想偷懒了吗！”

“没有，我没有！”翼被团的语气吓了一跳——能管住翼的也就只有团了——他抬起头看着团，“老爹，我没想偷懒，我……”

在翼把头抬起来的一瞬间，团也吓了一跳。

翼的脸上满是汗水，脸色惨白，嘴唇也白的几乎透明，还透着一点点淡淡的紫色。俊朗的眉宇轻皱着，明显能看出是在克制着什么，但又不想让自己看出来。

“翼，你没事吧？”

听着语气突然缓和下来，充满了担心的团，翼觉得他可能看出来自己的不对劲了……

“我……我当然没事了！我，我继续跑了！”

他拨开团，继续向前跑去，可没跑几步就又停了下来，喉咙里那股腥甜的液体又要往上涌。他站在原地，眼冒金星。

团觉得不对劲，他跑到翼面前扶着他的肩膀让他看着自己：“翼，怎么了？是不是不舒服？”

“没事……”翼费力的抬起头笑了一下，努力压抑着喉咙里那股血腥，“我就是有点累没事……呃！”翼没说完，就觉得胃里猛地抽搐了一下，还没等他反应过来一口鲜红的液体就已经从自己嘴里涌了出来，落到了团的衣服上。

吐出那口血之后，翼觉得天旋地转，眼前的一切都开始模糊。

“翼？翼！没事吧？你怎么样？”看着自己衣服上的翼吐出的血，团一下子着急起来，他扶住已经站不稳的翼，而翼此时已经几乎没有了意识。

少年的身体软软的倒在了团的怀里。团用胳膊撑住翼的身体，另一手迅速把翼背着的负重袋和沙袋拽下来，扔到了沙地上。

团一手托着翼的背部一手放在他的腿弯处抱起昏迷的翼，将他轻轻放到了越野车的后座上。翼双眼紧闭，衣服被汗水紧紧吸在了身上，双肩背负重袋的地方以及绑着沙袋的手臂和腿由于系得太紧，都被勒起了长长的压痕，并且开始发黑变紫。翼的眉头紧锁，他急促的呼吸着，嘴角残留的鲜血在惨白的脸色的映衬下显得那么刺眼。

团的眼中满是心疼。

 

 

 

 

【五】

翼在团和源搭出的一个简易的帐篷里面躺着，英俊的脸上此刻写满了痛苦。他们现在正在沙漠深处，根本不可能找到医院或者民房让翼好好休息，只有简陋的设施。团看着躺在地上眉头紧锁的翼，用毛巾不停地轻轻为他擦去由于疼痛而渗出的冷汗。他的内心充满了自责。

“咳咳……”翼突然剧烈的咳嗽了起来，咳嗽声中有很强的湿罗音。团抚着他的胸口想帮他缓解一下，却根本没有用。随着咳嗽越来越厉害，翼开始痛苦的挣扎，他闭着眼睛，死死的皱着眉头，双手紧紧捂住腹部。他的身体不停地变换姿势想要舒服一点，却无论如何也摆脱不了那股咳嗽的冲动。一次次的震动中胃越来越痛，每一声咳嗽都会导致胃猛地抽搐。

翼开始在地上打滚，小小的帐篷本来就已经挤进了三个人，哪里还有他大幅度活动的地方，他不停地撞上帐篷的支撑杆，可他已经没有精力去管撞击带来的淤青的疼痛。全身的痛楚都集中在了腹腔，来自身体内部的、不可碰触的绞痛疯狂地蚕食着他的神经，加上本来就几乎虚脱的身体已经需要大量的氧气，可断气一样的咳嗽又残忍的阻断了他呼吸的自由……

诸星翼在翻滚的过程中撞上了一个温热的东西，那是诸星团正跪坐在帐篷的一角。翼不由自主的伸出手扶着团的腿想要撑起身子，团见状连忙把他扶上来。翼还在不停地咳嗽着，当头枕上团的腿的那一瞬，忽然来到的温暖感让他无比安心……

翼枕在团的腿上，双手仍然按着腹部，苍白的脸和额上密密麻麻的虚汗都让团心疼的要命。翼侧卧着朝向团，把脸深深地埋在了团的衣服里。团一手温柔的抚着他的头安慰着他，一手放在他的背后轻拍着。

翼咳出的气体的温度透过团的衣服打在他的小腹，感受着一阵阵的灼热气体，团手下的动作愈发轻柔。翼大口的呼吸着，来自父亲的温度和安抚终于让他的咳嗽稍微平复，团把已经浑身瘫软的他轻轻放下，扶着他的头躺在枕头上。拿下他冰冷的、放在腹部的手，然后把自己的手掌覆了上去。

团手心的温度隔着薄薄的衣衫暖着翼的胃部，逐渐变暖的胃疼痛也减少了很多。翼急促的呼吸渐渐变得平稳，团一直轻皱的眉也随之舒展开来。

由于过度的劳累，翼此刻已经睡熟了。团放在翼腹部的手已经出了汗，他觉得应该暖得差不多了，就把手拿了起来。

“唔……”睡梦中的翼突然发出一声轻轻的呻吟，眉头也随之皱了起来。团连忙又把手覆在翼的胃部，当丝丝的温暖再次传来时，翼的表情又恢复了平静。

时间很快到了夜晚，温度开始下降。团一直在翼的身旁，他做了个手势让在旁边的凤源拿了条被子轻轻给翼盖上，翼发出了轻轻的呢喃，团确定自己听到了“老爹”。看着翼轻轻翘起的嘴角，团微微笑了，那种父爱的笑容让凤源都愣了一秒。

原来团的爱，可以隐藏的这样深。

翼梦到了什么呢？团有些好奇的想着，但他确定翼肯定在做着很开心的梦，因为他嘴角的笑意一直没有减少。熟睡的翼少了平日咄咄逼人的气势，完全剩下了少年的青涩，团看着这样的儿子也掩饰不住内心深沉的爱意，他现在觉得能做一个父亲，尤其是诸星翼的父亲，如此美好。

团放在翼胃部的手一直没有拿下来，虽然已经麻了，但他还是坚持着。他不敢完全放在翼的胃部，怕压到他会痛，只能将手轻轻覆在那里，一直支撑了好几个小时的手臂早已经酸痛，但沉浸在做父亲的感觉中的团没有受到丝毫影响。他现在想的，只是幸福。

看着翼的脸庞，团内心的涌动一直没有停下过，他终于忍不住将手伸向了翼的脸庞，轻轻抚摸，眼神里往日的严厉和不近人情早已不见，余下的唯有父亲特有的宠溺和爱。

 

 

 

【六】

“唔……”伴着一声迷蒙的呢喃，翼睁开了双眼，看到面前的团，他一惊，“老爹？”便挣扎着要坐起来。

“翼。”团阻止了翼的行动，“先不要动了，你还很虚弱，再休息一下吧。”

“嗯……”翼重新躺回枕头上，胃部的不适感已经基本消失，一丝丝暖流不断的传入，他低头一看，才发现团的手，正轻轻放在自己的胃部。适中的力度和暖心的温度都让翼觉得舒服了很多。

“老爹，你也累了吧，睡一会吧。”翼有些心疼的看着团，“陪了我这么长时间，还是休息休息吧。”

“没事。”团温和的笑了笑，眼中有一丝歉疚。“翼，我不该逼着你去那么大运动量的训练的……我应该考虑到你胃不好，对不起……”

“老爹你说什么啦，这不也是为了光之国，为了大家吗？别自责了，等我胃不痛了就继续训练吧。”

“别，翼。”团连忙说，“在光之国的时候医生就说过你的胃病发作了之后几天内是不能剧烈运动的，否则容易复发，你还是多休息几天吧……反正，也来得及……”

“来得及？老爹你开什么玩笑，不是只剩不到三个月的时间了吗？”翼不顾团的阻拦硬是坐了起来，“如果我不能在三天之内跑出4000公里的话……”他想站起来，却因为腹中仍然不轻的绞痛重新坐在了地上，他还是坚持着说，“我一定要完成训练，这样才配做赛文奥特曼的儿子，雷欧的弟子不是吗！”

“翼，别逞强！”团把翼硬是按回了床上让他躺着，“老老实实躺好，我说什么，你听着就是了。现在先好好养病！”

翼还想说什么，可是犹豫了一下又闭上了嘴。他安静地躺好，“好吧，我躺着就是了……”

夜已经深了，团和源也都躺下休息。看着睡熟的团和源，翼轻手轻脚的站了起来。

只有不到三个月，自己现在的进度离目标还有很远，光之国的危机迫在眉睫，现在的每分每秒都弥足珍贵，真的不能再耽误了！翼悄悄走了出去，重新绑上沙袋，背上负重袋，开始了在月光下一个人的训练。

腹部还是隐隐作痛。但翼选择无视那股锐锐的疼痛和翻江倒海般的感觉。他集中精力跑着。

本就虚脱的体力和不间断的疼痛在急剧的消耗着他的身体，他的心跳很快提了上来，砰砰的声音在静谧的夜色中激荡于翼的耳膜，他能明显感觉到心脏的搏动在冲击胸腔，连呼吸都变得吃力……

但翼没有停下来。他一向如此。从不会关心自己的身体，直到有朝一日，积年的疲劳席卷而来，狠狠地拖垮他，让他身心俱疲。

天边渐渐亮了起来，由于夜晚的气温很低，翼的单衣并不能抵御寒冷。但由于心率过速，翼的头上开始冒出虚汗，眼前的景象也越来越模糊。翼的脚步变得沉重而吃力，但他还在咬牙保持着步伐的频率。心中除了前进就是前进，根本不存在第二个词。

第一缕曙光照进帐篷时，团也醒了。

闭了闭还惺忪的睡眼，团第一反应就是看看翼有没有好一些。

但看着身边空空如也的床铺，团的心顿时凉了半截。

自己最担心的就是这件事。

伸手摸了摸，打开一半的被子里已经凉透，看来他不知道已经出去多久了。

团低声骂了自己一句。早知道就不应该贪图那点睡眠，应该整夜看着翼的！

他迅速起身套上外套，看了一眼旁边被惊醒的源，此时源正看着团：“队长，怎么了？”

“翼不见了。”团简短的回答。

“什么？”源也清醒了，想要爬起来，“那我和你一起去找。”

“不用了，你在这里吧，万一翼回来了也好有个照应。我走了。”团匆匆丢下一句话便开着越野车出去了。

翼的意识已经越来越混沌，只剩下不停地挪动步伐。任何长跑到最后都是这个样子。机械。麻木。筋疲力尽。现在哪怕是摔一跤都会让翼瘫在地上爬不起来。

腹中的疼痛似乎离自己越来越远。而呼吸之间喉咙由于过分干燥而产生的撕裂般的疼痛越来越明显。心跳已经快到了极限，眼前一阵阵发黑。所幸在沙漠中，前面不会存在障碍物。

日近正午，灼热的太阳炙烤着大地，无情的榨干翼身上最后一点水分。翼仰起头，费力的呼吸着，嗓子痛得厉害，吸进来的空气也是灼热的，灌满了翼的肺，火辣辣的痛。翼无论体力还是意志都到达了极限，可他硬是用自己坚强的意志坚持着。

身后传来发动机的声音，但这声音完全被翼脑袋里面乱哄哄的嘈杂声盖住了。

越野车停在翼身后不远的位置，团跳下车，迅速跑到翼的身边，看着翼满脸痛苦的表情，伸手扶住翼的肩膀：“翼，你怎么样？坚持住！”

翼被团一打断，早已到达极限的身体立刻不受控制的向下倒去，连团都没能接住他。

翼在沙漠上挣扎着，正午的沙地炙热无比，高温烫着翼裸露在外的手臂，白皙的手臂立刻泛起一片绯红。他的身体不停地抽搐，伴着一阵阵呕吐。

“翼！翼！坚持住！振作一点！”团焦急的喊着儿子的名字，抓起他的一只手臂，将右手手指放在他的手腕处，同时看着左腕上的手表开始计翼的脉搏。

翼的脉搏快的让团害怕，他数着跳的飞快的脉搏，紧盯着表上的秒针。

10秒钟……72下？！

每分钟的心跳突破了400下，早已超过人类每分钟最高220下的极限。虽说翼不是人类，但这个脉搏也足以要了他的命。

团的手都在颤抖，他不顾高温的沙地，跪在了地上将翼扶起来让他靠着自己，以免他被呕吐物呛到导致窒息。同时他的手还放在翼的手腕上，不停的数着翼的脉搏。10秒钟68下，10秒钟63下，10秒钟57下……直到脉搏降到了10秒钟35下，团才颤抖着舒了一口气，把翼横着抱起来向越野车走去。

翼在团的怀里还不安的动弹，嘴里不停喃喃着什么。团离得近一点，想听清翼说的内容。

“训练……光之国……”已经失去意识的翼还在不停地说着这些词。

团的鼻子很酸，他看着翼憔悴的脸庞，沉默的泪水悄悄滑落，在脸上留下两行泪痕。

“赛罗……”

 

 

 

 

【七】

诸星翼一醒来，就看到了坐在身边看着自己的团。

“老爹……”翼说着要坐起来，却被团一只手猛地推了回去，几乎是摔回了枕头上。

翼这才发现，团的脸色简直差到了极点。连一旁的师父都小心翼翼，连大气都不敢出。

“……老爹？”翼也紧张起来。

“你，为 什 么 偷 跑 出 去。”

团的声音很冷，也很深沉。一字一顿的速度和沉沉的呼吸明显是在控制着自己的爆发。

“我……怕……”

“你怕什么？如果连命都没有了你觉得你还能守护什么？你就那么自信？你就真的觉得你不会死吗？！！！”团的声音越来越大，直到最后他猛地一挥手，旁边一个玻璃杯应声而落，发出清脆的响声。

翼咬了咬嘴唇，“可是我又不是人类，我受伤了之后光之国的科技会治好我的，就算是死了也没问题不是吗？”他的语气也有点激动，因为光之国的危机，真的不能再拖……

“翼，别……”一旁的凤源焦急的向翼使着眼色，轻声说着。但团微微转头冷冷的扫了他一眼之后，他又立刻低下了头，装作什么都没发生。

团转回来，看着翼苍白的脸，心疼和担忧莫名的化为了怒火，蹭蹭蹭的往上冒。

“不管怎么样，从现在起你就躺在这里，没有我的同意不许起来！”团深呼吸了好几次，才用最克制的语气说出这句话。他严厉的眼神看得翼心里发虚。

但翼就是一个吃软不吃硬的脾气：“我不！光之国的危机怎么办？难道就放任不管吗？”

“翼！你到底在想什么！你现在的身体再训练就没命了你懂不懂！你知不知道心跳到达每分钟432下是什么概念！你不想活了吗！”

“就算拼上性命，也要守护该守护的东西，这不是你告诉我的吗！”翼也不依不饶起来。

 “那根本就不是一回事！用心去守护，而不是用你那种愚蠢的勇气守护，你到底明不明白，赛罗！”

“我不明白！”翼也喊了出来，“我不知道你在说什么，我只知道，再不抓紧训练，光之国就完了！我才不会关心什么无聊的身体，我才不管！”

“你！”团的手已经扬了起来，但看着翼毫无血色的嘴唇，还是咬牙放了下去。

“你就在这里呆着，没有我的允许不准离开半步。这是命令！Ultraman Zero！”

赛罗不说话了。在光之国，赛文是宇宙警备队的领袖之一，奥特战士必须绝对服从命令。现在赛文以上级而不是以父亲的身份来命令自己，自己不得不听从。

团站起来，指关节已经被死死攥着的拳头捏得发白。他转身想要出去。

“队长，你去哪？”

“我出去透透气。”团的声音微微颤抖，显然已经是克制到了极点。“源，你看着他，要是再想跑出去，直接打晕带回来。”

“队长……”凤源还想说点什么。

“Ultraman Leo，这也是命令！”

“……是，Ultra Seven。”源只好回答。

 

 

 

 

【八】

团快速在沙漠中走着，刚过正午的太阳烤着他的后背，额上很快就出了一层细密的汗珠。想到刚刚诸星翼还在这样恶劣的条件下训练，团的心里一阵心疼，随即怒火又涨了上来。

翼总是这样，总是这样！！！从没有注意过自己的身体，每次都是一直战斗到最后一秒。光之国确实有能力复活他，可是每次复活付出的代价也是难以想象的。身体会虚弱很久，体力跟不上，速度和爆发力都会受到很大影响……大多数人都只看到复活那一刻的辉煌，而不知道在那一刻之后，会有多大的伤痛等着你……

可是这些，赛罗明明知道，却还是满不在乎！

自己明明跟他说过，在他第一次身体不适的时候就跟他说过，

【那是你持续战斗的身体的悲鸣。】

他不信赛罗会不懂他说的话。

他把自己在地球的经历讲给赛罗听，他告诉赛罗要好好休养不要再不停战斗，可赛罗总是一味的敷衍他。

没事，老爹，我没事。可他怎么可能没事！

就算自己没听到晚上经常从赛罗房间传出来的低低的呻吟，没听到赛罗被伤痛折磨的辗转反侧彻夜不眠，没看到他偷偷吃的止痛药——就算自己真的什么都不知道——也会看到赛罗身上一层叠着一层的疮疤和伤痕！！

团用力的摇了摇头。仿佛每次一闭眼，赛罗就会出现在自己面前，带着他独有的笑容。

老爹，不用担心。

老爹，我没事啦。

老爹，这点小伤算不了什么。

老爹，我不疼。

老爹……

怎么可能，怎么可能，怎么可能！

怎么可能没事，赛罗，我怎么会不知道你的身体状况，经历过这么多修炼场的我只要看一眼你的伤势就会知道它们有多严重，就会知道它们有多痛！

赛罗，你就是在用生命做赌注，去打一场永远也打不完的战斗，如果拒绝休息，你必输无疑！

……

团在一片嘈杂的仿佛在争论的思考声中向前走着，突然发现旁边有一抹熟悉的身影闪过。

赛罗？！

团连忙停下脚步向那个方向看去，果然看到诸星翼，又背着负重袋在沙漠中跑着。

他气不打一处来。

“翼，站住！”他追了过去，挡在了翼的前面，“翼，不是让你在床上好好躺着，怎么又跑出来了！你不要命了吗！”

面前的翼只是低着头，沉默不语。

团继续说着：“我说过你不能再超负荷运动了，我没有开玩笑！你想保护光之国我理解，可你如果以现在的状态训练会适得其反的，你懂吗？”

翼仍然没有说话，也没有抬头。

团以为翼是认错了，语气缓和了不少。

“好了，现在快跟我回去吧，在休息好之前，不要在训练了，明白吗？”团把双手搭在翼的肩膀上说。

翼忽然抬起了头，脸上的笑容很灿烂。

“我明白，父亲。”

“父亲？！”团这时才发现不对，他后退了一步，“你不是翼，你……”

没等说完，团便觉得全身无力，身体迅速瘫软了下去，倒在沙漠上。一个微型针管从他的手臂上掉了下来。

“用诸星翼来引诱你，果然很容易上钩呢~诸星团。或者说，Ultra Seven。”一个似曾听过的声音传来，让诸星团心里一紧：难道是……

那个声音仿佛洞悉了他在想什么一样：“没错~寡人是百特星人~自从古拉希艾被你儿子杀掉之后，终于有了报仇的机会啊~~”

“赛罗？你要对赛罗做什么？”团此时全身无力的倒在沙滩上，他费力的用手臂撑起半个身体，紧张的问面前的百特星人。

“对赛罗？不不不~Ultra Seven，我们这一次的主要目的，是你~而不是你儿子呦~”这个百特星人说话的声音和古拉希艾极其相似，唯一的不同就是面前的这个说话更加阴险。

“对我？”团有点不明所以。

“没错呦~因为我发现了很多以前被你打败的异星人，都想报复你呦~所以我这次来，就是来和他们达成协议的~”

“协议？什么协议？你们又想做什么坏事！”

“我们没做什么坏事啊~只是我帮他们抓到Ultra Seven，然后他们帮我除掉你和你的儿子而已啊~”百特星人用一种极其阴险的声音说，让团感到一阵阵反胃。不过他说的内容，又让团一阵不安。

“有什么事情冲着我来！不要想动赛罗……”

“哎呀哎呀~可惜已经晚了呦~你在想让你儿子来救你么？可是他会去和你儿子一起生活呦~”百特星人说着示意了一下一直站在旁边的“诸星翼”，面前的翼变为一个高仿人类身体结构的机器人，随后又变成了自己的样子。

“你……”团想站起来，却因为被注射了特殊药物而全身乏力，根本动弹不得。

“诸星团”走到团面前，双手伸出两个触手贴在团的头两侧，团的记忆便源源不断的进入了机器人的电脑。

“你……卑鄙……”团想挣扎，双手却被百特星人发出的宇宙射线牢牢捆住，绑在背后。百特星人掏出他的奥特眼镜，当着他的面烧毁。

“不要在挣扎了~没有用的~赛文~哦不不不，你现在已经没法变身了呦~那就叫你~诸星团~先生~好吗~哈哈哈~~等你到了我们的基地，你就知道等着你的是什么样的酷刑了呦~~”

百特星人大笑着，飞向了天空，他的一只手上是绑着团的宇宙射线的一端，团的两手背在身后，直接被拉到空中，肌肉撕裂的痛楚猛烈的侵袭而来。

而地面上假的团，则向帐篷的方向走去……

 

 

 

 

【九】

翼和源一直在帐篷里面呆着，翼静静的躺着看着天花板，胸口时不时的隐隐作痛，那是刚刚缓和下来的心脏的持续作用。源则在屋子的一角端坐，看着面前的空气发愣，不知道在想些什么。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，“诸星团”走了进来。

“老爹……”翼有些担心的叫了他一声，看着他跪坐在自己身旁。

诸星团温和的笑了一下：“翼，我没事了，你快睡一会吧。”

“老爹……对不起……我不该……”翼看着团额上的汗水，心疼的皱起了眉头。

团的笑意更深了：“没事的，翼，你只是想要保护光之国，我不怪你的。”

“那就好……”翼呼出了一口气，才终于闭上了疲惫的双眼，沉沉的睡了过去。

日本海某处。

百特星人拽着团一路从沙漠飞到了日本，当他终于落到海面上时，团已经由于高空的低温和缺氧晕了过去。百特星人嗤笑了一声，甩动手中的宇宙射线将团狠狠地摔入海中。

巨大的冲击力袭击着团的胸口，让他的意识瞬间清醒。随后便是冰冷而苦涩的海水，灌满了他的口鼻。

团猝不及防的呛了水，腥咸的味道刺激着他的神经。本就严重缺氧的他努力的挣扎着想要浮出水面呼吸，却因为双手被绑在身后无法保持平衡。

一个个浪花汹涌而来，一次次的淹没团的头，他在海中漂浮着，不停地呛水，又苦又咸的海水大量涌入口腔，并逼迫着他大口大口的咽下去。

团的胃里在几秒之内就灌满了海水，并开始上反，但同时海水又在不停的涌入，不停地被迫吞咽和呕吐的感觉让他痛苦的毫无力气。

看到团已经停止了挣扎，百特星人满意的点了点头，将团从海水中拽出来——团双手背后被吊在空中，水从头发，脖颈往下流着，全身都已经湿透。

头向下沉沉的垂着，口中不停地吐出冰冷的苦涩液体，强烈的味觉刺激使他不停呕吐，直到胃里全部的海水都被吐出来之后，嘴里残留的味道还是让他一阵阵的干呕——反复的刺激让他浑身无力，哪怕麻醉药的药效已经过去，他也无法做任何反抗。

百特星人飞到他旁边，揪着他的头发把他按入了海水，进入了他们海底基地隐秘的入口。

绑着自己双手的射线被打开，团被扔到一个很小的空间里，门被狠狠摔上，透过铁栅栏的窗口可以看到外面的场景。

团原先在沙漠里，只穿了一件单衣，而现在，他被冰冷刺骨的海水冻得发抖。他将双手费力的举到自己面前。

由于绑得太紧导致血液不流通，他的双手已经变成了紫色，手腕处深深的勒痕显出暗黑。他尽量活动着双手，防止他们因失血时间过长而坏死——如果失去双手，无异于一个废人……

这时，监牢外响起的一个声音让团浑身一震：“都准备好了吗？”

“是的，美菲拉斯。”

“好，可以动手了。”美弗拉斯的声音里透着一丝暴戾，“我可真是迫不及待了，哈哈。”

竟然连美菲拉斯都在……团来不及震惊，便被两个匹特星人拖了出去。

“放开我！你们放开！”团奋力挣扎着，可本来就被折磨的全身无力，再加上是人间体，怎么可能反抗匹特星人。拖着他的匹特星人用刺耳的声音大笑着：“哈~哈~哈~哈~Ultra Seven，当初你消灭艾雷王，毁掉我们宇宙船的仇，这次总算可以报了！你就等着被折磨的生不如死吧！~~~”

团挣扎着，反抗着，被强行向基地深处拖去。

 

 

 

 

【十】

阴暗闭塞的空间，漆黑的墙壁，暗红的灯光，将这个地方衬得血腥而恐怖。但真正让团心颤的，还是中央那个好似刑具的东西。

幽暗的光线下，长长的铁链连同它一端的镣铐闪着冷冷的寒光，每一节铁链都是由手指粗的钢筋弯曲而成的椭圆，一环紧扣一环，不留丝毫缝隙。尽头的镣铐带着锯齿状的边缘，只要挣扎就必定会被割的血肉模糊。

铁链由两边的柱子延伸出来，柱子深深扎在海底的地面，腥咸的海水仿佛隐隐带着鲜血的气息，在暗红的光芒下，泛着冰冷的金属般的光。

“怎~~~么样啊，诸星·团？这个费尽了心思的黑暗牢狱，可是你的仇人们专门为你设计的呦~~是不是很刺激啊~~~”百特星人，还有库尔星人，戈斯星人，噶次星人，连同正抓着自己的匹特星人一起出现在了自己面前。

百特星人飞到团旁边，悬浮在空中，咂着嘴：“啧啧啧，赛文奥特曼就要这样被折磨了~没办法啊~谁让你得罪的宇宙人太多了呢~”他拍了拍手，幽暗的空间突然亮了起来，刺眼的白光晃得团眯起了眼睛。而几乎同时，泡在海水中的锁链自动向团伸出来，铐住了他的双腕和双踝，拉到两根铁柱中间，而从团的背对的墙壁又伸出一条铁链，套在了团的颈部。

团被束缚着站在冰冷的海水中，海水一直淹没到他的肩膀，双臂平伸，双腿微微分开，整个人就像被钉在了原地一样，动弹不得。

好重！团几乎被镣铐坠得跪在了地上，可双腕的镣铐又死死的拉住他。海水的浮力减轻了一点镣铐的重量，但颈部的镣铐还是重重压在了他的肩膀，锁骨被硌得生疼。

这一定是宇宙金属……地球上的金属根本不可能有这么大的密度！

“猜对了呦~而且这种宇宙金属还有你不知道的功能呢~”百特星人好像知道团在想什么一样，落在团的面前，足尖轻轻点着海水，他居高临下的俯视着团。

“如果你挣扎的话，这种加入了人工智能的金属会感应到然后越来越紧哦~是不是很有趣啊？不过更多的，你慢慢就会知道的~”百特星人笑得浑身颤抖，他转头问道“美菲拉斯，你还有什么要说的吗~”

美菲拉斯也飞了过来，和百特星人并肩而立。他挥了一下手，身后的灯便全部亮了起来，团这才看清这个牢狱的全貌。

自己所在的不过是最阴暗的一角，面对自己的高处，是一个平台，从上面可以清楚地看到自己的状态；平台前面有一个悬浮于空中的大屏幕，上面显示的竟然是诸星翼和假的诸星团！

“翼！”团一下子喊了出来，他转向美菲拉斯，“你们要对翼做什么？！”

“你自己看，何必问我们。”美菲拉斯冷冷的哼道。

团看着屏幕，自己的冒牌货正在为翼准备食物，他清楚地看见，“团”把一种白色的粉末混入食物中，拿给了翼，而翼此时还在床上躺着。

“住手！！！”团下意识猛地往前一冲，立刻觉得铐住自己手腕和脚腕的镣铐收紧了一圈，变成紧紧贴着团的皮肤的状态。边缘的锯齿危险的贴着团，如果再紧一点，无疑就会刺入团的身体。

“哦！忘了告诉你，赛文~你可要小心呦~如果你一直挣扎的话，镣铐到最后可是会把你的手脚活活勒断呦~你也不想看到那个画面吧？”

“这……”团咬着牙，忍受着沉重的重量压得自己双腿颤抖，“你们要做什么？那是什么东西？快说！”

“你别急嘛~这种毒药可是我们专门研制出来的~它可以慢慢让使用者的身体变得虚弱，同时将痛苦扩大化，积累五十天直到最后~诸星翼就会虚弱到只能卧床的程度，而且对疼痛异常敏感~到时候我们再要抓住他就易如反掌了~至于那个雷欧，美菲拉斯自己就可以搞定了~”

“你说什么？！”团着急的看着屏幕里的翼正要把饭菜送进口中——“翼！不要吃！！”

“哈哈哈~~他听不到的~而你呢，就在这里等着地狱般的酷刑和无休无尽的煎熬吧!”

所有宇宙人一起笑了起来，灯光又暗了下去，只剩下空中的屏幕还不停地播放着翼的现状。昏红的光照在宇宙人身上，更让他们显得邪恶而恐怖。

“那么你们该报仇就报吧，我们就不奉陪了。”美菲拉斯说了一句，就和百特星人一起离开了牢狱。

看着绕自己站了一圈的宇宙人，团不得不承认，这一次，他真的有点害怕了。

不是害怕折磨，而是害怕那不敢想的结果。

噶次星人将一道电流发射在柱子上，电流迅速随着金属流入镣铐，电击的感觉从四肢传来，团的身体在不停地颤抖，身体外部的冰冷和内脏仿佛要灼烧的炙热疯狂的刺激着他，而与海水相连的金属链将电流散发出去布满了整个水域，又重新通过团的每一寸皮肤激荡回来……

团受不了想要挣扎，可镣铐又立即缩紧了一圈，边缘的锯齿深深卡入团的皮肤，鲜血开始从他的双腕和双踝处渗出。

团不停呻吟着，电击的灼烧感燃烧着他的每一寸皮肤，他想挣扎，可是又不敢再动，他只能紧紧握着双拳，来坚持着抵抗痛苦。

手背上青筋暴起，下唇被咬的裂开了一道血口，腥甜的血液滴落在颈部的镣铐上，然后滴入海水，也有一部分进入口中，流入喉咙，让团被迫吞下自己的鲜血……

仅此一次电击，团已经痛的满头大汗。他艰难的抬起头，眼冒金星……终于，他坚持不住，晕了过去。

可是，噶次星人不会看着团这么快晕厥，他扳动了墙上一个开关，牢狱里的海平面迅速上升，淹没了团的头，随后又迅速降了下来。

团被海水呛得醒了过来，他不停地咳嗽着，由于盐度太高，灌了海水的喉咙出现失水，他的嗓音异常沙哑，几乎连呻吟声都发不出来了……

 

 

 

【十一】

团大口的喘着气，全身都因为电击而发软。身体由于灼烧和冷水的双重伤害，神经被刺激的兴奋起来。对疼痛感的敏感程度直线上升，手腕和脚踝处的疼痛此时都显得那么难以忍受，更不用说刺骨的海水包围着他的整个身体，接近零度的海水让他身上的每一寸皮肤都在钝痛。

团的嘴唇发紫，他艰难地向后仰着头，让空气能更顺利的进入口腔——他全身的肌肉都处于极度无力的状态，原本紧紧抓着金属链的双手此刻都垂了下去，任由镣铐锯齿状的边缘切割着自己的手腕。

突然一阵水声，团被从海里拽到了空中，带有智能的金属链自动控制着他的状态，团以“大”字型悬在空中，沉重的镣铐失去了水的浮力变得更加难以忍受，四肢和颈部的镣铐都在向下坠着他，而双腕紧紧向两侧拉扯的力量让他无法下坠。双臂本来就因为百特星人的折磨而受伤，此刻更像被撕裂了一样，难以忍受。

突如其来的超重和失重让他眼前发黑。待眼前的迷雾渐渐散去，团才看清围绕自己的宇宙人每人手里都幻化出了一条长鞭，那上面的灼热和亮光让他的眼里布满了震惊。

“你们……”团想说话，嗓子却沙哑的发不出声音，仅仅做出了口型加上一点几乎听不到的呻吟。

“没错，赛文奥特曼，你没看错，这就是帝国星人使用的光鞭~”匹特星人奸笑着说，用手碰了一下光鞭，却又立刻被烫的收回了手。

“这还要多谢萨洛梅星人发达的科技力量，复制出了这么多条光鞭给我们。他们目前还在研究其他武器没法过来，所以，就拜托我们了，哈哈哈哈！”噶次星人说完之后，所有的宇宙人都一同大笑起来，但笑着笑着又变成了咬牙切齿的憎恨。

“尽情的感受痛苦吧！赛文奥特曼！！”

噶次星人手中淡蓝色还冒着火花的光鞭首先向诸星团抽来，眼看着光鞭逼近自己，团立刻集中精力，开始使用奥特意念。

近千度的高温，抽在奥特曼形态的自己身上都会造成极大的伤害，更不用说是人间体。如果不使用奥特意念抵消一部分伤害，自己绝对撑不过去两鞭。

由于双手被禁锢，团无法使用奥特意念控制他们，而且控制他人的奥特意念消耗太大，在这种情况下必然不可取，所以只能先保护一下自己。

奥特意念在自己身上形成了一层保护罩，就在光鞭抽到自己身上的前一秒。

而后，便是痛彻心扉的灼烧。

胸前的衣服被高温烤焦，散发出阵阵青烟，随之，皮肉狰狞的开裂，鲜血迅速从伤口涌了出来，成股的顺着身体流下，落入海水中，溅起一片殷红。

疼痛让团无法继续使用奥特意念，于是，最初的高温熬过去之后，仍然有几百度的余热开始在团的胸口肆虐，皮肉一点一点的化开，冒着火星的边缘发出轻微的劈啪作响的声音。

血腥的气味混合着皮肉烧焦的味道充斥了整个空间，让团一阵阵的恶心。可面前的宇宙人们似乎并不这么想，他们贪婪地吸着，嘴里发出奸笑。

“好香的烤肉味啊~赛文奥特曼，你喜不喜欢这种香味呢~”

“呃……”团的头已经重重垂了下去，他微微开口，却只是从喉咙深处发出的呻吟声。

他浑身颤抖着，胸前的灼热和身体的冰冷形成两股分流，在他的体内冲击着，翻滚着，剧烈的疼痛感让他的双手死死的抓住了金属链。

看到团痛苦的样子，噶次星人更是大笑出声：“哈哈，赛文奥特曼，看来你是很喜欢这种感觉啊，放心，我们一定不会让你失望的。”说完，他对着匹特星人示意了一下，匹特星人点了点头，便飞到了团的身后。

团好像意识到了什么，再次用微弱的力量使用奥特意念，在剧痛的情况下集中精力，让疼痛更加明显。

团紧紧咬着牙，低沉的呻吟不停从口中发出，但由于失水的喉咙已经充血，他连用喊叫来发泄疼痛的能力都失去了……

微弱的能量让这一次奥特意念的效果明显不如上一次，当光鞭狠狠落在背部时，团清楚地感觉到皮肉的撕裂，在高温下伤口的扩张更加明显，溢出的鲜血瞬间就把蓝色的上衣染成了血红……

经历了两次鞭打后，团再也没有力气使用奥特意念了。

他浑身都在不停地颤抖，脸色惨白的几乎透明，额上布满冷汗，已经被咬的开裂的下唇又被咬出了几道血口，鲜血汩汩的冒出，团的嘴唇下方已经一片鲜红，还从下巴不停地往下滴着……

上衣早已被鲜血濡湿，而且还顺着上衣的下摆浸湿了裤子，滴入海水……

可是，酷刑并没有结束。

在场的宇宙人有四五个，每人手中都拿着光鞭。但如果还继续的话……团不敢往下想，也没有力气往下想。上身仿佛处于烈火中被猛烈的灼烧着，海水的腥咸，血液的腥味，还有皮肉被烧焦融化的味道充斥着团的口鼻，整个空间中都是异样的残忍的气息……

不等团缓过一口气，又一鞭抽在了他的腹部，由于没有奥特意念，团腹部的皮肉被迅速融化，肌肉组织被瓦解，经过余热的扩散之后，透过伤口已经隐约能看到内部的脏腑……还在微微冒着青气……

团只觉得一阵恶习，然后吐了起来。吐出的除了鲜血，也许还有胃酸……加上点点墨绿色的液体。食道也被胃酸腐蚀的疼痛无比整个胸口都仿佛有火在烧……

团暗暗的苦笑。自己还能活着出去吗。

团用尽全身的力气，缓缓抬起头——面前的屏幕上，翼的笑脸，还和往日一样明朗，却根本不知道自己真正的父亲，正看着自己，而且饱受折磨……

又承受了两三鞭之后，这一次的酷刑终于结束了——此时的团浑身都是鲜血，由于腿被抽中，裤子也完全变成了血色，浑身的衣服到处是被撕裂、融化、烤糊的痕迹，小臂上的鞭伤，更是已经深可见骨……

“赛文奥特曼，你的感觉怎么样？”噶次星人看着已经痛到无力动弹的团，得意而残忍的说着。“放心~这下面的海水里含有一种药，除了保留疼痛感以外，不会让你有任何的生命危险的~毕竟我们之间的仇恨，也不是这一次鞭刑就可以解决得了的，对吧？”

团只是垂着头，真的连呻吟的力气都没有了。浑身都在渗着血，血液顺着身体不停流下，落入海水。身下的海水早已经是一片鲜红。

大量的失血让他的心率也开始变慢，一下一下，连心跳都会沉重的冲击着他的胸口，让那里的伤口变得更疼……

“今天就先到此为止吧。赛文奥特曼，别忘了你的儿子赛罗正在被我们使用慢性毒药哦~你就在这里看着他一点一点的虚弱下去吧，而所有人都会认为他只是训练太累造成的，等到你们发现，早已经晚了~哈哈哈哈！！！！”

随着宇宙人的声音渐行渐远，团重新落到了海里。

高浓度的海水接触他皮肤的那一瞬间，伤口接触盐水的巨痛立刻让他昏了过去——但昏迷只有短短的几秒，因为团又马上从生不如死的折磨中痛醒过来——盐水在一点一点进入他的伤口，身边的海水红色越发的深了……

由于药物的作用，团的血被迅速止住，极好的恢复能力让他的心跳开始复苏，但是剧痛导致的心跳过速又让他一次次的晕倒和醒转……团用力的攥着拳，双手的手心，都缓缓的渗出了鲜血……

几分钟之后——这几分钟对于团来说，漫长的仿佛无边无际——团终于彻底清醒过来，浑身的剧痛还是让他不自主的战栗着，抽搐着，但却不会再痛晕了——其实这样对团来说，也许更加痛苦……

他坚持着抬起头，看着屏幕上翼奔跑的身影……

四周还回荡着着宇宙人的大笑声，团的脑袋像要炸裂了一样充斥着各种嘈杂的声音。面前的屏幕还在不停的播放着，翼的一言一行都被投射在了那上面。看着翼还浑然不知的笑脸，团的内心深处涌起了一阵深深的恐惧。他怕，他怕翼真的会毫无知觉的走进陷阱……

我怎么样，都没关系。只是赛罗，你一定不能有事……

 

 

 

 

【十二】

团自己被束缚在水牢中，浑身都因为寒冷而颤抖，嘴唇已经是深深的紫色……

距离上次的鞭笞应该已经过去了十几个小时。每分每秒，都是痛不欲生的煎熬。剧痛和寒冷急剧的消磨着他的意志，紧咬的牙关，锁死的眉宇，额上不停渗出的冷汗，加上被烧灼的皮肤和食道……

痛苦叫嚣着，仿佛要把他吞噬，消耗殆尽。

团知道，折磨绝不会就此结束，只是他不知道还会以什么形式继续……他唯一确定的，便是等待自己的，一定是无休无止的地狱般的噩梦……

屏幕上的翼此刻已经睡熟，柔和的侧脸让团的脸上浮现出了父亲特有的慈爱的笑容。笑容只是一闪而逝，不仅是因为他的担心……同样因为，他现在真的连扯一下嘴角的力气都没有了……

冰冷的海水侵蚀着他的身体，因为很冷，伤口痛到麻木。此时身上的感觉只剩下隐隐作痛，而没有那么剧烈了。

经过了那么大的能量消耗，此刻的团真的好累，好困。看着翼熟睡的样子，团也不禁想要闭上眼睛……

就在他闭上眼睛的那一瞬，牢狱里面突然白光大涨，突如其来的光刺得团睁不开眼睛，他的意识瞬间清醒了许多。随后，白光就灭了。

团有点紧张，他艰难的抬起头——脖颈上的镣铐最大限度的限制了他的活动，同样也让他根本无法逃跑——看了看周围，没有宇宙人。什么都没有。一切，又重归了黑暗。

团谨慎的观察了一会，直到确定没有什么威胁之后，潮水般的困意又涌了上来。

他再次闭上眼睛，可瞬间刺眼的白光又亮了起来。待他想睁开眼睛看的时候，光芒再次熄灭。

怎么回事？！

环视四周，仍然什么都没有。

团不明所以，可困意一直在侵袭着他，他便又闭上了眼睛。

还是同样的强烈的光芒，可团真的太累了，他想休息一会，哪怕5分钟也好。受了重伤的身体根本无法时刻为他提供能量，只能靠睡眠来减少消耗。

团没有睁眼，而光芒也没有熄灭。

就在团要适应了强光而能够安静休息的时候，一阵噪音又从四面八方传来。

噪音冲击着团的耳膜，尖锐的声音让他的头剧烈的疼起来。他睁开双眼，噪音和灯光又突然消失了，只剩下他的大脑嗡嗡作响，耳朵里全是刚刚的噪音，久久不散。

他终于明白了。他们不允许自己睡觉，不允许自己休息。

能量已经严重不足了，如果不能休息，那……

团闭上眼睛，努力地抵抗着再次袭来的刺激，想要为自己多争取一点时间来恢复体力。

可当强光和噪音都不起作用的时候，团突然觉得一阵刺痛从四肢传来，灼热的感觉燃烧过内脏，让团的全身都狠狠抽搐了一下。

剧痛随后蔓延到全身，在身体里激荡着，狂欢着，团下意识的咬住了嘴唇，一道鲜血又闪现在空气中。已经不知道是下唇的第几道伤口了……

灼烧的痛楚让团彻底的清醒了过来，他憔悴的脸上没有一丝血色。

“Ultra Seven，在这里的感觉还舒服吗~”

百特星人的声音。团把头扭向一边，不想理他，也没有精力理他。

“觉得我们的服务怎么样啊~Ultra Seven？这么好的感受怎么可以睡觉呢~应该保持清醒来时刻享受着啊~~”百特星人依旧肆无忌惮的挑衅着团，声音中夹着邪恶，笑得浑身颤抖。

团依然沉默着。

百特星人似乎不满意他的反应，他冷笑了一声。

“哈。骨头还挺硬的？本大人和你说话，怎么都不回答一声？”他飞到团的身边，身体与海面平行，一手放在胸前，另一手伸出一根手指挑起团的下巴。

“啧啧啧~~被自己咬出了这么多血啊~~看来还真是很喜欢我们这里的环境呢~~”百特星人放肆的笑着，凑近了团的脸。

“你的手，很痛吧？”他用下巴指指团手腕处的镣铐，那镣铐正深深的卡入团的皮肤，被铐住的部分比旁边小了一圈。“来来来，叫一声百特陛下，我就把你身上的镣铐松一点。”

“……哼。”团发出一声冷哼，依旧不说话。

“叫一声有什么难的~？总比你这样痛苦好吧？我可知道智能金属怎么控制呦，你要不要听听？”百特星人依旧不依不饶，“快尊称我为百特陛下，我就告诉你呦~”

“混……蛋。”团从牙缝中挤出两个字，凛冽的眼神看着百特星人。

“哼，我没有耐心和你玩下去了。都这个样子了竟然还敢放肆，你不叫是吗？那我就看看你到底能撑到什么时候！！”

百特星人手上发出一束电流射向金属柱，没等团反应过来，锥心刺骨的痛楚就猛地贯穿了全身。团咬牙坚持着，额上迅速伸出了冷汗，牙齿被他咬的“格格”作响。

百特星人轻蔑的笑了一下，随后另一只手又射出一道电流，两道电流射向团两侧的金属柱，随着镣铐传遍了团的全身。

“啊——！！！”

持续的电击让团终于忍不住惨叫出声，百特星人阴沉的笑着，伴着团的惨叫声不断加大手中的电流。

四肢传来的烈火一般的灼烧感，加上海水中电流的激荡，团的全身仿佛都要被燃烧和撕裂了一般，凄厉的惨叫声回荡在牢狱中，伴着百特星人越来越放肆的大笑。

直到百特星人自身的能量被用的差不多的时候，他才终于停手，看着全身剧烈颤抖、脸色青紫、嘴唇发黑的团，得意地笑着。

“学着习惯吧赛文，这种电击，以后你有的是机会尝试呢~还有，别怀疑我们的医疗水平，只要你在海水里面，就绝对不可能死的哦~~~哈哈哈哈~~~~”

百特星人转身离开，留下了一路的笑声。

“我喜欢你的惨叫，下次，叫得再大声一点哦~~~”

团全身瘫软，被镣铐吊在冰冷的海水中。由于肌肉绷紧而重新开裂的伤口，再次染红了衣裤，和海水……

 

 

 

 

【十三】

时间一天天的过去，对团的折磨丝毫没有减少，只是日渐加剧。

电击已经成了家常便饭，时间也越来越长，由刚开始的几秒上升到后来的十几分钟。

噪音和强光仍然不停地出现在牢狱中，而如果有时候团太过疲劳，以至于连电击都不能把昏迷的他叫醒的时候，等待他的便是恐怖的鞭刑。

烧灼的感觉一次比一次猛烈地侵袭着他，基本两三天便会出现一次血肉模糊的情况。

团，已经被折磨的不成样子……

也许，每次被剧烈的疼痛侵袭到晕厥，反而是他唯一的休息……

不准休息，不准进食，只有每隔几天的一次营养补充——颈部的镣铐内部伸出针头，将营养液推入锁骨下静脉，冰冷而大浓度的输入量，几乎每次都会让团忍不住的呕吐——而吐出来的，也依旧是胃酸，胆汁，和血……

食道被胃酸反复的烧灼，喉咙也由于呻吟和惨叫红肿发炎，团连吞咽的动作都做不出来了……连维持生命的方式，都是那么痛苦，和险恶……

每天在昏昏沉沉和强光噪音的刺激中度过，意识时而清醒时而模糊，几乎分不清什么是现实，什么是幻觉……

即使这样，团还是担心着，翼逐渐下降的体力。

日子已经过去了二十几天，团眼看着翼的耐力和速度都在逐渐降低，但那个“诸星团”只是不停地说是因为训练太累的原因。

机器人的计算系统可以很精确的算出翼每天的运动量，恰到好处的控制在极限处——这样一方面让翼每天都处于身体极限状态，让人看起来就像翼的疲惫是休息不足造成的，另一方面也可以加大翼的消耗，使药品的效果更加明显。

十，九，八……“诸星团”看着正在奔跑的翼，默数着。

……二，一！

“翼，可以停下了！”

诸星团喊出这句话的同时，诸星翼也同时倒在了沙地上，一动不动。

精密的计算。

团的嘴角微微翘起，他走到翼身旁蹲下来。

“翼，还好吗？”他帮着翼翻了个身，让他仰面躺在沙地上，并轻轻拍了拍翼的肩膀。

“嗯。”翼点了下头，大口喘息着，胸口剧烈的起伏。他张了张嘴好像想说什么，却又因为急促的呼吸说不出来。

“翼，先不要说话，躺一会之后起来走一走，否则对身体不好。”

“嗯。”翼的呼吸稍微缓和了一点，他看着团，眼里隐隐有着感激和笑意。

自从上一次老爹发火之后，就对自己好了很多呢。

只不过……自己似乎体力反而越来越差，真是让人担心……

等到翼已经可以不需要嘴来辅助呼吸的时候，团伸手把他扶了起来。

翼站起身，微微弯着腰，因为刚刚的剧烈活动之后他觉得身上一阵酸痛，尤其是胃里那股不适感，好像有火在烧。他一只手不自觉的放在了腹部。

“还是胃不舒服吗？”团有些担心的看着他，一边帮他把负重袋脱下来。

“嗯，没事。”翼看着蹲下身帮他解下腿上的沙袋的团，有些不知所措。自从上次团发火之后，就好像整个变了一个人，虽说训练时还是一样严厉，但生活中对自己的关心多了好多。

“老爹……”翼欲言又止。

“怎么了翼？”团从地上站起来，一边帮翼解下手臂的沙袋，一边温和地说。

“嗯，没事……谢谢你。”

团笑了，他伸出手揉了一下翼的头发：“父子之间，说什么谢谢。”

团把负重袋放回车上，对坐在驾驶室的凤源说：“源，我陪着翼走一走，你开车在后面慢慢跟着就好。”

“是。”凤源说着发动了汽车。

“翼，走吧。”团回到翼身边，用手扶住他的肩膀，“胃不舒服的话就走慢一点，不要着急。”

“老爹……”翼的语气里满是感激。

“嗯？”

“……呃，没什么，我是想说……我觉得最近训练的效果越来越差了怎么办？”

“没事的，你每天的运动量太大，现在只要练忍耐力，等休息几天体力就会好起来的。”

“嗯好……”

“别多想了，”团摸了摸翼的头，“走一走吧。”

……

这一切，都被在牢狱中的团看得一清二楚。

团看着屏幕上翼和“团”的笑脸，紧紧地咬住了下唇。

谁都不知道，团此刻的感受。

看着自己的儿子与一个实际上在伤害他的人在一起，而且还浑然不知……这种心痛与担忧，可能对任何一个父亲来说，都是一样的吧……——此时此刻，他有没有假扮成自己已经不那么重要了……

尤其是，一个在内心一直深深爱着自己儿子的父亲。

“诸星团”做的那些事情，绝不是事出无因。团甚至很确定他不是故意要这样做来博取翼的信任和依赖——因为如果要信任，保持原来的态度不变才是上策。

他这样做的唯一原因，就是在读取自己记忆的时候混淆了现实与虚幻。大脑中的记忆总是混杂的，那些出现在梦里的场景，或者想过却由于某些原因没有做过的事情，都会进入机器人的电脑——而要透彻的分析这种数据，宇宙中还达不到那么高的技术。

他做的事情，全是自己一直以来想要做，却因为莫名的害怕而不敢做的事情……

其实团真的好想在每次翼精疲力尽的时候去扶他站起来，摸摸他的头，告诉他“儿子，加油，我相信你”……可是他一直不敢。

他说不清自己在怕什么。是因为对赛罗的关心太少使自己已经不习惯父子间的交流了吗？每次看到翼那么辛苦，他都只能坐在车上，默默的体会着随着翼的一举一动而变化的心跳。哪怕心疼的眼泪在眼眶中打转，也只是走上去淡淡的说一句，没事吧。继续。

现在，让翼笑了的，让翼感受到温暖的，竟然是一个读取了自己记忆的机器人……

团看着翼眼中那种感动和感激。翼的眼睛在发亮。团以为自己看错了，闭了下眼睛睁开再看。没错，确实是泪水。

团感觉好心酸。

……

沙漠里，凤源在漫无目的的走着。

翼在休息，而队长在看着他。自己没有什么事，就出来散散步。

源走着走着，突然看到前面不远的沙地中埋着一个红色而且在反光的东西。

他走过去，弯腰把那个东西捡了起来，心里登时“咯噔”了一下。

已经被烧毁的奥特眼镜。

源回想着近一个月来团的举动，觉得事情不妙了……

 

 

 

 

【十四】

赛文的奥特眼镜被烧毁的很厉害，已经严重变形，要凭雷欧自己的力量修复是肯定不可能的。

源闭上眼睛，仔细的感受着团的气息。几分钟后，他睁开眼睛，用力甩了一下手，低声骂了一句。

不行！

不知是因为距离太远还是什么，赛文的气息几乎感应不到，就连确认大致方位或距离都办不到。但有一点可以肯定，就是现在身边的这个人，一定不是诸星团。

怎么没有早发现……凤源暗骂了自己一句，但又强迫自己冷静下来想办法。

不能直接告诉翼。因为不清楚对方的人数和实力，也不清楚他们的通讯方式和通讯时间，如果贸然行动，无异于打草惊蛇。所以只能自己去找团。可是团的位置又无法确定，这如何是好……

凤源看到手中残损的奥特眼镜，突然想到了办法。

双手交叉在胸前，左手无名指上的狮子之瞳银光闪耀。

“雷欧——”

人类大小的雷欧拿着赛文的变身器，从胸前的计时器引出一道光线，环绕在奥特眼镜周围。

被修复光线笼罩的奥特眼镜渐渐恢复了原来的形状，虽然中心仍然是焦黑的烧毁痕迹，但此时的奥特眼镜已经可以帮助雷欧寻找赛文的讯息。

雷欧停止了修复光线的输出，能量的消耗让他的呼吸有些不匀。

他凝视着奥特眼镜，仿佛有几个字在他脑海中浮现出来。

日本海。

雷欧想了一会，将手臂上奥特披风的手镯取下，向帐篷的方向扔过去。昏暗的天空中，一个闪亮的光点划过，落在了帐篷中凤源的位置……

团一个人在昏暗的牢狱中。

深红如血的光芒照着这个牢狱，雷欧刚一进来的时候甚至倒抽了一口冷气。原本他一路赶来，小心翼翼的绕过守卫的宇宙人——他们数量太多，自己硬碰硬不是办法——好不容易来到团所在的位置，可看到眼前的景象，雷欧顿时完全忘了自己的疲劳，整个僵在了原地。

那个人……真的是队长？

光线太暗，没法完全看清，但雷欧还是能看到团已经变成血色的衣服，以及闻到空气中浓浓的血腥味。他真的不敢想，这浓重的血的味道，难道全来自团一个人……

他小心的落入水中，尽量不发出任何声响。海水冷的刺骨。赛文的人间体，真的支撑得住这么久吗……

走到近处，团正低着头，但意识是完全清醒的——时不时袭来的强光和噪音不允许他不清醒。他感觉有人向自己走来，但他没有抬头的力气。

“这次，又想干什么。”

团的声音极其虚弱，几乎是在用气息吐字。离得越近越能看到团身上惨不忍睹的伤口，雷欧的双拳紧紧攥了起来。

“队长……”

“嗯？！”雷欧明显感觉面前的团浑身一震。下一秒，他费力的抬起头，颈部沉重的镣铐看的雷欧很心酸。

“队长，对不起，我没能早早发现异常，让你受苦了！”雷欧怕被发现轻声说着，却完全掩饰不了语气里的悔恨和担心，甚至是一点点的哽咽。

“不……”团摇了摇头示意不怪雷欧，又立刻用所剩无几的力气担心的问，“翼怎么样？”

“我走的时候没法告诉他……我把披风留在了帐篷里，他应该会明白的。”

“好……”团看着雷欧身后的屏幕上翼熟睡的侧脸，眼中闪过一丝决绝。

“队长，你忍一忍，我马上救你出去。”

“别……”团叫住雷欧，“源，你拿着奥特眼镜回光之国修理好，这边就不用担心了。”

“不行，队长已经被折磨成这个样子，再不救你回光之国就来不及了！”

“没事，你放心，人类的医院也是可以的，关键是先修好奥特眼镜，而且通知光之国做好再次遭袭的准备。”

“可是队长，太危险了！”

“没事，有赛罗在，不要紧的。”

“可是……”

“不要再说了，赶紧走！”

“队长！！”

“闭嘴！快走！”

远处似乎传来一阵脚步声，团瞬间紧张起来。

“快，雷欧，快走！！”

“队长！！！……”

“好了别啰嗦了，要不然你也走不了！快离开！这是命令！”

“……是！”雷欧用力握了握拳，消失在空气中。

而此时团看到，屏幕上翼的双眼，慢慢地睁开了。

 

 

 

 

【十五】

雷欧已经离开，团能感受到他的气息逐渐上升，离地面越来越远……

所以现在，真的就只剩自己和赛罗了。

团又何尝不知道，仅仅是自己——不，自己已经几乎相当于废人，不可能做什么了——那么就只剩下赛罗，而且又被下了毒，同样能量不足，他们几乎不可能胜过这么多宇宙人的。就算加上雷欧，基本也还是死路一条——所以，还是想办法把雷欧支走，无谓的牺牲，能少一个是一个。

如果赛罗的能量是充足的，那么一切都好。团对赛罗的力量有足够的了解，在赛罗能量充足的情况下，战斗力和潜力都可以最大限度的爆发——那样赛罗可以直接消灭这个海底基地。

但看来，宇宙人一定也是意识到了这一点，才会给赛罗下那种毒的吧……

所以，自己现在要做的，是赶紧想出应对的办法……

屏幕上传来了一点动静，团连忙抬起头。

翼已经起身，看到了原本源躺着的地方只剩下了一个金色的金属圈，带着银白的圆锥钉。他当然认识这个东西。

奥特披风……

翼喃喃着，把奥特披风化作的手镯拿在了手上。他的头有点昏昏沉沉，全身也像刚做完体能训练一样没有力气。他摇了摇混沌的头，努力把目光聚焦在面前的手镯上。

师父一向很谨慎，再说奥特披风从来都是随身携带，不可能就这样落在这里。而现在源已经不见，这一定是一种讯号……

翼闭上眼睛，散发出能量感受着雷欧的信息，过了一会他猛地睁开双眼，错愕的神情透过屏幕，深深投入了团的眼底。

雷欧已经不在地球上了……而父亲的气息，竟然不在自己身边？！

翼转头看着躺在自己身边的“团”，内心涌起一种莫名的恐惧。

不是恐惧身边这个人是谁，而是恐惧真正的团去了哪里。

万一父亲出事……他想都不敢想。

而此时，对面的团也慢慢的坐了起来，他转头看向翼，嘴角仍然带着一抹慈爱的微笑。

可此时这种微笑只让翼感到恶心。

“你到底是谁？有什么目的？我老爹在哪？！！”

翼警惕的语气和防御的动作让面前的团的笑容渐渐消失，而逐渐变成阴沉的笑。

“还是让你发现了呢，赛罗奥特曼。”

“不过，已经晚了！”团说着猛地冲了上来，抓住翼的手腕用力向后拧去。

“呃！”翼发出一声痛喝，不敢置信的看着自己的手，“怎么可能，你怎么可能把我……啊！！”

没等他说完，团的手上又一用力，翼的手腕在背后几乎被翻了整整一圈，手心被强行按在了后背上，痛楚让他说不出来话，只能用愤怒的眼神看着面前的团。

“不要再挣扎了，你现在的能量不足原来的十分之一，是不可能打败我们的机器人的。”低沉机械的声音从团的口中吐出，翼的眼中满是震惊和自责。

“走！”翼的手被拧在身后，被团强制性的推着走上了帐篷附近隐形的宇宙船。

屏幕突然灭了，团的视线就停留在翼被推入宇宙船的那一刻。

他担心的皱了下眉头，不知道他们会对翼做什么……

可是就在这时，一股熟悉的震动让他警觉起来，他暗暗做好准备，果然，随后他便被升到了空中。几乎同时，空间里的灯光都亮了起来，所有的宇宙人都出现在了面前，每人手中都是光鞭。

团早已习惯了这种……酷刑。整整一个月，一直在噩梦中度过，他的神经已经被折磨到几乎麻木。每次的疼痛感还是一样强烈，但他已经对过程中每一种感觉的细节都了如指掌——他知道自己什么时候会痛到晕厥，又什么时候会被冷水泼醒……

“这应该是你需要独自经历的最后一次了，赛文奥特曼~所以，好好享受吧~~”依旧是百特星人让人反胃的声音，不过这一次却让团警觉起来。

“最后一次？什么意思？”

“哈哈~谁知道呢？可能是下一次就会有人陪你了，也可能是你没机会享受了呦~~”

不管是他说的哪一种“下一次”，都让团深深的担心起翼的安全……但此时他也没有时间担心那么多，因为百特星人已经边笑得浑身颤抖边举起了手中的光鞭：

“这可是我第一次亲自给赛文奥特曼实施鞭刑~还真是有点激动呢~”

光鞭开始落下，团也聚起奥特意念……

可一切却被某一处传来的开门声打断了，同时响起的还有一个让团心颤的声音。

“老爹！！！！”

翼？！怎么会这样？怎么可以让翼看着自己……这个样子？！

他低下头，努力装作什么都没有听到，可微微颤抖的双手还是出卖了他，加上百特星人的那句话，也一定清楚地传到了翼的耳朵里：

“在你儿子面前，尽情的惨叫吧！~~”

翼的声音也冲击着他的耳膜。

“老爹！！！！”

团心下一乱，奥特意念不攻自破，所以他便眼睁睁的看着光鞭离自己的胸口越来越近，心脏也仿佛感受到了危险一般开始狂跳……

而在平台上的翼，也同时失声地喊了出来：

“不——！！！”

 

 

 

【十六】

千钧一发之际，翼聚起奥特意念——

百特星人的手腕不受控制的向上猛地一抬，手中的光鞭在接触团的身体的前一瞬被意念甩了出去。

光鞭落在海水上，围绕鞭身的一圈海水迅速沸腾，咕噜噜的冒着气泡。气泡迅速的浮起又炸裂，不均匀的力量将光鞭推得在水中甩来甩去。升腾而起的水蒸气朦胧了众人的视线，散发出的热量扑到翼的脸上，让他微微的出了汗。

海水中的气泡一层接一层的涌起，逐渐将光鞭吞了进去。

这么高的热量……翼目瞪口呆。再向下看着团的时候，眼里已全是泪水——这么多天的痛苦与折磨，仿佛地狱般的酷刑……爸爸他，究竟是用怎样的意志力，坚强的挺过来的……

百特星人刚刚从被意念控制的震惊中缓解过来，他愤怒的转身开口想骂，却又捏了捏拳头忍住了。他低头沉思了一会，然后仿佛想起了什么似的低低的笑了起来。

“奥特意念用的很好呢，赛罗奥特曼。”他慢慢抬头看着在二楼平台上的翼，“可是，你有没有觉得什么不舒服呢？”

“嗯？”翼一愣，双臂便被一双手抓住用力向后拧去，钻心的疼痛和巨大的扭转力让他忍不住单膝跪在了地上。

“怎么回事……一点力气都没有了……”翼自语着，想要站起来，却被身后的“诸星团”用膝盖顶住背心，将他牢牢地压在了地上。

翼费力的抬起头，语气中还满是不屈和愤怒，他微微转头对着身后的人说：“你，凭什么一而再再而三的偷袭本少爷？！”

“团”并没有反应，只是用机械的声音重复：“目标已制服。等待下一命令。”

“很好，就那样不要动，让他好好看着自己的父亲被折磨吧。”百特星人笑道。

“团”闻言猛地向前一冲，将翼的身体推到了平台的边缘——翼的头被从平台的围栏中间推了出来，而肩膀被卡在栏杆后面。从这个角度正好清清楚楚的看得到团的景象。

“老爹！！”翼大声的呼喊着，看着团已经被鲜血染成红色的衣裤，周围的海水也全是鲜红一片。血液的腥味和一种说不清的令人作呕的味道弥漫在空气中。

“老爹，你怎么样！！”

团听着翼的呼唤——他真的很想说一句“我没事”，可是他此时除了低声的呻吟外什么声音都发不出来——一个月以来完全靠着几天一次的营养输入生存，他的喉咙已经因为过于频繁的惨叫和呻吟而充血失声……

“哈哈~~”百特星人看着团和翼，放肆的笑着，手中又多出了一条光鞭。他把光鞭掂在手心把玩着，“赛罗，那种毒药在你使用过奥特技能之后会成倍增长药性，所以你现在的能量，应该已经不足原来的五十分之一了吧~是不是连变身都做不到了呢？哈哈~”

他扬起了手。

“所以，在你面前折磨赛文，我已经等这一刻很久了！”

光鞭夹着风声落下，而团还在担心着翼。他此刻的内心充满了痛苦和绝望。

他不敢想自己现在的样子——怎样的惨不忍睹、血肉模糊……

也不敢想将要发生的事情——百特星人虚伪的笑容背后，永远都是心狠手辣……

更不敢想翼此刻的心情——他知道翼对自己，内心有怎样的尊敬和爱……

他最怕的事情，不是死亡，而是让自己爱的人痛苦……

也许正因为如此，当初在地球，才会欺骗安奴……因为他当时根本不知道自己的能量还能飞多远——恐怕连太阳系都飞不出去……

也许正因为如此，他才会在把赛罗送到孤儿院之后，每夜每夜的辗转反侧，浅眠，敏感，幻听，噩梦……

也许正因为如此，他才瞒下自己真实的身体状况，每天在战场之间来回奔波……

他不敢抬头，更不敢直视翼的眼睛——他现在多么希望刚才的一切都是幻象，没有翼的出现，没有雷欧发现的异常，哪怕就让自己在这里被折磨致死……他也不想让翼看着自己痛苦……

因为他知道，翼的心，会远比自己的肉体更痛苦……

他发愣的想着，甚至根本没注意光鞭正向自己袭来——抽在胸口的鞭伤，如果不用奥特意念挡住一部分伤害的话，团很有可能立刻毙命——这一点，翼清楚地知道。

“老爹！！快用意念！！”翼一边大声的喊着，一边想要再次使用意念——可是没有用，他的能量所剩无几，全身也都被禁锢着，根本没有办法做任何事情——他现在唯一能做的，就是喊，把团从迷茫和痛苦中喊出来……

翼知道团在想什么——他们父子的性格，实在是太像了，除了赛罗可能意气用事一点，都能一下子猜出对方的思维——因为换做自己，同样会这样做。

眼看着光鞭离团越来越近，每一毫秒都变成了生死攸关的瞬间……

翼拼尽全力的喊着团：“老爹——！！”

“快用意念！！”

“爸爸！！！”

“活下去啊——！！”

最后一句仿佛冲破了包围在团身边的思维屏障，终于让团清醒了过来。活下去……活下去……团终于被拉回了现实，下意识的攥紧了双拳——红色的波纹笼罩了他的身体……

光鞭落下。

一瞬间袭来的剧痛让团彻底清醒——而意念的使用，也随着疼痛而土崩瓦解……

在团的大脑被痛楚产生的嘈杂淹没的那一瞬间，他听到了一声撕心裂肺般的喊叫——

“爸爸——！！！！！！”

 

 

 

 

【十七】

翼跪在平台上，身体被机器人紧紧压制着，肩胛骨被坚硬的膝盖死死顶住，让他动弹不得。

可他此刻并没有精力去管来自身后的阵阵疼痛——他的视线，完全集中在团的身上……

看着那根闪着火花、仿佛随时会燃烧起来的光鞭抽到团的身上的那一刻，翼的心都要碎了——他拼尽全力的挣扎着，嘶吼着，奈何无论怎样，已经毫无能量的身体，都无法爆发出潜力……

光鞭在团的胸口停留了一秒，而后狠狠向反方向扯出。

一瞬间血腥的味道，海水的腥咸，光鞭甩出的一抹猩红，团痛苦的咬紧下唇的表情，百特星人狂妄的大笑，再加上令人作呕的烧焦味——一切的一切，都在翼的脑海中放大……循环……定格……翼的眼泪猛烈的涌出，滴入已经变红的海水……

“爸爸——”翼失声的喊着，嗓音变得沙哑……他透过朦胧的泪眼看着团的下唇被他自己咬出一道血口——他的下唇上已经不知道有多少伤口，已愈合的和尚未愈合的，都重新撕裂开来，不住的滴着血……

胸口已经结上的硬痂，被刚刚百特星人的一拽，又都脱落下来……里面粉红色的新肉露出来，又被光鞭狠狠扯开，血液喷涌而出，透过森白的肋骨可以依稀看到里面跳动的心脏和一收一放的肺部……

看着百特星人再次举起的手，翼徒劳的呐喊着。

“不要——”

翼声嘶力竭的喊，泪流满面。

 “百特星人，快放了他！！”翼对着百特星人怒吼，可换来的却只是更加得意的笑声：“赛罗奥特曼~你觉得你现在这个样子，连一个机器人都对付不过，又能对我们有什么威胁呢？ ~~”

话音未落，又是一鞭，抽在了团的大腿上。

翼眼睁睁的看着光鞭像利刃一般切入团的大腿，几乎进去两指宽……团的腿被切开一道深深的伤口，喷涌而出的血液冒着血红的气泡——那是被光鞭的热量烧灼到沸腾……

那一鞭，仿佛生生抽在了翼的心上……胸口连同腹部都传来剧烈的疼痛，翼觉得自己整个人都马上要消散……

看着眼前的景象，翼已经接近崩溃的边缘——他原本的单膝跪地由于哭的无力变成了双膝着地，背后的“团”还用膝盖顶住他的肩胛骨用力的往下按，可是他也已经浑然不觉……

他只是双手死死地抓住栏杆，看着团无助地哭着，喊着……但无论他怎么喊，都阻止不了百特星人的动作……

又是狠狠的一鞭，抽在团的腹部……被烤焦的皮肉开始发黑，并且“嗞嗞”的冒着青气……

团的口中发出了低沉的呻吟声——那已经不是团的声音了，沙哑，痛苦的变了音调，如果不是亲眼看到，翼根本不会猜出来，那是爸爸的声音……

可是即使看到团这个样子，翼也仍旧束手无策……

“混蛋——！！！！快住手啊！！！不要——！！！”

翼觉得自己的心也跟着团让人心碎的呻吟声，化为了粉末……无法言说的心痛肆虐着他每一根神经，他疯了一般的喊着，咒骂着，却只是让百特星人下手愈发的狠毒……

当第四鞭抽在团的肩膀时……翼的心，已经承受不住了……

从愤怒的嘶吼逐渐变为无助的大哭……他的意志，开始逐渐解体……他伸出手，想要阻止这一切，却只能看到自己的手，因为无力支撑，而向下垂去……

翼哭的浑身瘫软——泪水决堤一般的往外涌，他从没有哭的这么厉害过……

曾经信守的坚强，也随之土崩瓦解……

他像孩子一样哭喊着，用颤抖的声音，呜咽着，哀求着——

“求求你……放了他……有什么事，冲着我来……不要——不要伤害我爸爸……求求你……不要……快住手……住手……住手啊……”

“住手……啊……爸……爸……”

翼的声音剧烈的颤抖着，啜泣着，哀求传到团的耳朵里，让团也流下了泪水——翼这孩子的秉性，他是知道的……他绝不会向敌人求饶，宁死也不会屈服……

但却因为自己……开口恳求百特星人……而且以如此屈辱的方式……

“翼……不……”

团在朦胧中喃喃着——此刻他被疼痛和失血消耗的几乎休克……冷汗模糊了他的双眼,但他还是能感受到，那份来自翼的，让自己心脏抽痛的，对自己的爱，和在乎……

翼由于使用奥特意念后毒药药性的剧烈爆发，本来已经没有力气支撑他继续保持清醒——而现在，又因为团被折磨，嘶喊了这么久——他的声音，逐渐低了下去……

“求求……求求你……放了他……冲我来……放了……爸爸……”

由于体力不支和过分伤心，翼终于晕倒在了平台上。

他的头沉沉的垂下，整个人以一种跪拜的姿势，晕倒在宇宙人的基地……

百特星人看了看翼，又转过头狠狠地抽了团的小臂一鞭——高温化开了小臂的肌肉，在骨头上留下了一道触目惊心的黑色痕迹……然后才冷冷的开口。声音里面第一次少了讽刺的意味，而换做了残忍与冷酷。

“把赛文扔回海里。机械一号撤退。”

随后是脚步声，和“砰“的一声关门声。

 

 

 

 

【十八】

伴随着镣铐的响声，团落回了海水。

血红迅速在水中蔓延开来，带着海水的咸苦，空间内仿佛吹过了一股阴森的风，带着浓浓的血腥味。

“呃……啊……“团在晕厥了几次后恢复了清醒，刺骨的海水强迫他的神经恢复理智——清醒后浑身的剧痛更加明显的传来，团的呼吸极度不均匀，随着刺痛他不停的倒抽着冷气，皮肤像有火在烧，却又浸在冰冷的海水里——这种反差让团痛苦得几乎无法呼吸。

由于药物的作用，团胸口已经露出肋骨的部分被覆上了一层薄薄的保护层，防止海水灌入胸腔，可疼痛，却没有丝毫的缓解……他忍不住想要呻吟，但一想到还在自己身边的赛罗，又硬是把那股呻吟的欲望压了下来——赛罗还在昏迷中，他不想用这种方式把他吵醒……

也许让他暂时晕过去，看不到自己的样子，还会好些……

团不停地换着方法试图减少疼痛和自己发出的声音，但在潮水般袭来的痛楚面前，他实在是无力抵抗——憋气，深呼吸，所有的方法都没有用——反而是冰冷刺骨的海水隔着保护膜将温度传到了他的心脏和肺部，让他的心跳越来越慢，呼吸也开始变得吃力……

团的意识越来越模糊，他慢慢地闭上了眼睛……

忽然一阵温暖的感觉传来——团下意识的睁开眼，发现自己被笼罩在一团迷离的红光中，而胸口的保护膜也渐渐在被完好的皮肉取代……团像意识到了什么一样费力的抬起头，带着沉重的镣铐哗啦作响——那股熟悉的温度，加上上方平台那个依稀蜷缩的身影，让团一下子明白过来……

“翼……翼。”团试了好几次，才好不容易说出话。他虚弱而且沙哑至极的嗓音让翼的心一阵收缩的痛楚。

“老爹……有没有……感觉……好一点？”翼集中精神运用着奥特意念，艰难的挤出几句话——他的意志和精力在被大量消耗，几乎没有体力再开口。

“翼……住手，你这样不行……”

翼已经中了毒，而且因为使用过一次奥特意念使毒性爆发，以他现在的状态，再用奥特意念的话……很可能会没命的！

团很着急，却又什么都不能做。身上的伤口在缓慢地愈合着——因为翼的能量严重不足，所以连奥特意念也同样受到了影响——虽说比正常的愈合速度还是快了很多，但还是十分弱的强度……

熟知赛罗一切的团，凭翼的奥特意念的强度就知道，翼的能量几乎耗尽——这个意思是，如果翼再这样坚持15分钟，很可能会变成光消散……

“翼……”团用力抬起头看着翼——此时的翼已经几乎蜷缩着跪伏在地上，双膝着地，手臂在胸前交叉握拳，但头深深的低下……由于几乎没有体力，他只能用头抵着前面的栏杆，来分担双腿已经承受不住的重量……只有双拳还扔在紧握，荡漾开来的一圈圈红色波纹笼罩着整个空间……

“翼……快住手！你会死的！翼！……”团想说的有说服力一点，可虚弱的声音只是让翼心疼的不停摇头，不断挤出最后的能量，咬牙坚持着奥特意念。

“翼！……住手啊……”团焦急的，用微弱的声音呼喊。

“哈……老爹你……在说什么……我没事……再等一下……我就……治好你了！”

翼还是假装坚强的安慰着团，虽然他知道，自己好像真的要不行了……

团的身体恢复了一些，但由于速度太慢，也只不过是把最严重的伤口修复了一下——生命活动好转了很多，心跳与呼吸都趋近了正常——但皮外伤，几乎没有丝毫的好转……

团仍然是遍体鳞伤，体无完肤——海水刺激着身上的每一寸伤口，食道和肺部也还在火辣辣的痛……但团此刻最担心的，还是翼的安全……

翼，快住手……

突然，伴着一声闷响，一切都被打断了。

意念的红光瞬间消失，而本来被意念稍微压制的疼痛感又瞬间爆发出来，让团忍不住呻吟一声，垂下了头。

但上方传来的窒息一般的咳嗽声让他不寒而栗——他抬起头向上看去，果然看到翼，正被百特星人掐住脖子，他的双脚已经离开了地面，此刻正无力的抓着百特星人的手腕想让他放手，却一切都是徒劳……

“哈，赛罗，你以为我是白痴吗？你以为我不知道你只是装晕来骗我停手？我故意成全了你离开牢狱，就是想看看你想耍什么花招~~~既然你自己把自己的能量消耗殆尽，那就别怪我不客气了！”

原来翼是装作晕倒来赢取救自己的机会……团的眼里不知为何涌上了一层泪水。

随着百特星人的一个动作，团发现自己所处的海水正在急速减少……水平面迅速下降直到完全消失，只留下了泛着金属光泽的坚硬地面……

团被两侧插入地面的柱子伸出的金属链束缚着，双脚稍微离开了地面——由于没有了海水，骤然增大的压力让他的面色发紫。

百特星人瞥了一眼已经消失的海水，转头看着翼邪魅一笑：“赛罗，我现在就让你下去和你老爹在一起，怎么样啊~”话音未落，他便狠狠地把翼扔过栏杆，翼从二十米高的平台摔下，重重的落到了地面……

“你们就好好待一会吧~一会，就要送你们到另一个世界去了~哈哈哈哈~~~“百特星人说者，转身离开。

“翼！你怎么样！翼！”团用微弱的声音焦急的呼唤着翼，翼却一动不动……

团这才看清，从翼的额角，鲜血正源源不断的涌出来，浸染了周围的地面……

 

 

 

 

【十九】

团眼看着翼的血越流越多，自己却被镣铐束缚着无法动弹，心里又急又担忧。他下意识地向前一冲，却猛然想起镣铐会因为挣扎而变紧，便不敢再动……

可是，预想中双腕和双踝的疼痛并没有袭来，反而是轻微的碎裂声传入了团的耳朵。

他费力的转头看自己的手腕，发现坚固的镣铐不知什么时候满是裂纹，仿佛马上就要粉碎。

团这才明白，让翼费了那么大力气用奥特意念消耗体力的，不仅是自己的伤……还有解脱束缚的念力……他不禁再次对翼沉着冷静的处事方法感到欣慰。

他轻轻转动手腕，发现镣铐有了一点松动的迹象，于是他一咬牙，挤出最后一点力气挣扎了一下——双腕，双踝和颈部的镣铐应声而碎——团跌到了地上，身下立刻出现了一滩血迹……

团仰面躺在地上，大口喘着气，逐渐尝试移动着已经几十天没有动过的身体——尖锐的痛楚不停地从身体的每一个角落传入大脑，团的全身都在不由自主的颤抖。他将双手举到眼前——血肉模糊的手腕根本无法弯曲，手指也十分僵硬，由于被勒的太久导致缺血而显现出黑紫色。

团没有时间管这些，他缓了一口气，开始费力的翻身。

每动一下，都会感受到钻心的痛楚。团紧紧咬着牙，额上沁出冷汗。疼痛在一刻不停的撕咬和吞噬着他，仿佛深入骨髓的痛苦让他的冷汗大滴大滴的滚下……

当团终于翻身俯卧在地上的时候，身下已经满是血迹……血红的衣服与银白的金属地面对比，触目惊心。

团一点一点向翼爬过去。由于手脚都无法自由活动，这个过程格外艰辛。他用膝盖蹭着地面一寸一寸的向前移动着自己的身体，刚刚经历的鞭刑留下还未愈合的伤口，撕裂般的疼痛让他的脸色惨白。

翼躺在那里，昏迷中的他依然眉头紧皱，口中喃喃着，仿佛在说着什么……

团看清了，反反复复，一张一合的口型——分明是“爸爸”……

翼的脸白的几乎透明，额角的伤口从这个角度看得更加明显，鲜红的血液一股股从里面涌出，更衬得翼的嘴唇纯白如纸。

团看得心里一阵酸楚，他尽力向翼的方向爬过去，短短的几步距离此时显得那么遥远而漫长。

翼好像在做梦，此刻他仿佛看到了什么恐怖的东西，惊恐的张开了嘴——带着呻吟的哀求从他口中流了出来——“不要……不要折磨爸爸……爸爸……爸爸……”

翼的声音逐渐变大，眉头也逐渐皱紧，伤口的鲜血溢出得更快了，而且隐隐带着金色的光粒……

团终于爬到了翼的身边，艰难的伸出手，放在翼的脸上，轻轻抚摸着。

“翼！醒一醒！不要睡……”

血液中的光粒子似乎在增多，团的内心一阵紧张——如果再继续增多下去，说明翼的身体，正在逐渐变成光……而现在唯一的方法，就是唤醒他，让他用意志，维持住人类的形态。

团实在没有了再前进的力气……他的手放在翼的脸上，语气越来越焦急——

“翼！翼！！醒一醒啊！赛罗！别睡，保持清醒！”

他艰难的用力，手指弯曲掐着翼的脸颊，想让他从昏迷中醒过来——光粒子再增多的话，哪怕翼醒了，恐怕也无济于事了……

“儿子！不要睡！快醒醒！”

团咬着牙艰难的发声，喉咙被自己的胃酸腐蚀的疼痛难忍，再加上声带的充血，他此刻说话已经极其困难……

“快醒醒……翼……赛罗……儿子……快醒醒……”

团无力的掐着翼的面颊摇晃着他，心里已然是布满了绝望……

“儿子……快醒过来啊……你要是不在了，我还要怎样生活下去……儿子……”

团低下头，将额头抵在自己的手臂上。两行清泪顺着他的脸滑下，落在翼的血泊里。

“爸爸……”翼虚弱的声音响起来，不同于梦境中的朦胧和虚幻，而变得真实——团惊喜的抬起头，不顾眼角还闪烁的泪花，看着微微睁开双眼的翼，语无伦次：“翼，你醒了……太好了……别走……不要睡……坚持住……”

团的另一只手也艰难地放到翼面前，轻轻揉着他的头发。

“翼……别离开我……”

“我不会的，爸爸。”翼艰难的笑了一下，虚弱而一闪即逝的笑容却让团感到了莫大的安慰：“翼……”

翼抬起手，用衣袖捂住自己头上的伤口，然后缓缓坐了起来。由于大量失血，坐起来的翼还在前后摇晃，他一手撑着地面保持着身体的平衡。血液中的光粒子已然消失——清醒过来的翼，用属于人类的意志力维持住了人间体的形态，并开始利用极好的体力迅速恢复。

几分钟后，翼的神志完全清醒，他拿下了被血染红了一片的衣袖——此刻他的伤口已经基本不流血了——转身跪坐在了团身边。

“爸爸！”

 

 

 

 

【二十】

翼的声音中有着掩饰不住的哽咽和心痛。终于近距离看到了团，那种亲眼目睹团身上密密麻麻的创伤的情形，甚至比看着团被施刑更难受。

翼伸出手想把团扶起来，却根本无处下手——一个月的时间，团已经不知道瘦了几圈……原本结实的身体变得羸弱无比，手臂上深可见骨的伤口还没有被奥特意念治愈，狰狞的开裂着，骨头上被烧黑的痕迹刺入翼的眼里，钻心的痛。

翼用最温柔，最温柔的动作帮团翻身，让他仰面躺在地上，把他的头扶在自己腿上。他握住团的一只手，放在手心轻轻摩挲，用自己的温度温暖着团。

“爸爸，对不起，都是我不好！”翼说出这句话的同时，两行眼泪刷的从眼中流出来。晶莹的泪滴悬在下巴上，再逐渐滴下，溅在地面上，激起一片水花。

“不……”团摇了摇头，扯扯嘴角露出一丝微笑。“不要自责……这不怪你。”

“不！怪我！这都怪我！！”翼用力摇着头，眼泪被甩的在空中飘散。“如果，如果我当初没有惹爸爸生气，您就不会出去，也不会中了宇宙人的陷阱……爸爸，你骂我吧，怎么骂都可以，只要……”

翼低下头，泣不成声。

他本想说“只要你不这么难受”，可是看着团身上的遍体鳞伤，不管他怎么骂自己打自己都于事无补。翼好后悔，因为自己的一时任性，让爸爸受了这么多的苦……

如果可以的话，他宁可把那些伤都转移到自己身上，让自己替爸爸去痛苦去受刑……可是现在，说什么都晚了……团的身上已经没有一处完好的皮肉，哪怕翼也经历过修罗场般的战场，见过各种各样严重的伤势，却还是在看到团的伤口时，胆战心惊。

要怎样的酷刑和折磨，才会把团弄成这个样子……

翼紧紧攥住团的手，感受着僵硬而冰冷的手指，攫取着自己掌心的温度——胸腔里那颗跳动的、血红的器官此刻仿佛紧紧缩成了一团，浑身的肌肉都在不由自主的绷紧着，颤抖着，牙齿狠狠地将下唇咬开血口，灵魂深处，在痛苦的嘶号——

爸爸。

对不起。

对不起……

翼的头深深地低下，眼睛躲闪着，不敢与团的目光接触——团此时，正费力的喘息着，看着翼仍然苍白的脸颊。

看着翼的样子，团在心里叹了口气。

这孩子，就是这样。每次都把责任往自己身上揽，不管到底是不是自己的错，都要去背负。团有些无奈，但更多的，是心疼。

赛罗，你不累吗……

团缓缓抬起一只手，放在了翼的头上，轻轻揉了揉他的头发。

“傻孩子。”

团的声音很小，也很虚弱，但他还是微笑了一下：“爸爸怎么会怪你。”

从内心流露出来的、带着宠溺的笑容，即使在团明显消瘦和苍白的脸上，依旧很好看。

那种明媚和温暖，让翼缩成一团的心都慢慢舒展。

“爸爸为你骄傲。好儿子。”

“爸爸……”翼不知道说什么好，只是终于抬起了眼睛，用蒙上一层水雾的眸子看着团。

团艰难的举着手臂——由于疼痛，他的动作显得十分僵硬——手指轻轻滑过翼的脸，抹掉上面的泪水。他微微喘息着，此刻他的体力连这种小动作都难以做出。

“别再多想了，既然现在没事，就比什么都好，不是吗？”

翼吸了吸鼻子，点点头，随即又把双手放在胸前交叉：“爸爸，我用意念帮你疗伤，你忍一下，马上就好！”

“住手！”团把手搭在翼的双手上，阻止了翼的动作，由于有些激动而微微咳嗽了几声。但在脏腑受损的情况下，这几声咳嗽对团来说仿佛要命一般，让全身都开始剧烈的疼痛。

翼手忙脚乱的握紧团的手，紧紧按在自己胸前：“爸爸……”

“别干傻事！”团急促的喘息着，低低的声音小的只有很靠近才能听到，却仍有着不怒自威的气势。

“你现在再不休息，就要变成光了……还用什么意念！快好好休息，什么都不要做！”

“可是爸爸……”翼的眼中满是焦急和心疼。

“我没事，别管我。”团想要再次抬起手，却终究无力地垂在了一边。他看着翼由于过度使用奥特意念而发青的脸色，原本生气的语气也变得缓和——“趁现在宇宙人不在，你快好好休整……如果想从这个地方出去的话——”他向周围环视了一周，“免不了又是一场恶战……我没法变身，所以只能靠你……赛罗！”

团的衣服还浸透着海水没有完全晾干，他全身都在颤抖——本就以寒冷为弱点的赛文，因为在冰冷的海水中泡了太久，已经几乎丧失了自我恢复能力。团的嘴唇呈现出青紫色，牙齿也在打颤……

翼把手轻轻放在团的肩膀上……他好想抱着团，给团一点温暖……可是团身上满是伤口，根本无法碰触，更别说是拥抱……

翼只好集中精力，专心恢复自己的体力，因为现在的状况，只有自己变身为赛罗，才能治好爸爸……

翼跪坐在地上，而团枕在他的腿上，由于寒冷、伤痛和疲劳，此刻已经沉沉的睡去……翼则双眼微闭，用气息调整着自己的体力——将自我修复的潜力提升到极限，能量一点一滴的恢复着——同时，他的一只手握住团的手，另一只手轻轻放在团的颈部，随时注意着他的颈动脉跳动的情况，防止团再出什么事……

因为爸爸，有我在，你绝对不可以再出什么事了。

 

 

 

【二十一】

不知过了多久，翼慢慢睁开了眼睛……

团仍在沉沉的睡着——一个月的不眠不休已经完全毁掉了他的身体，这短短的睡眠，也许是他第一次毫无痛苦的休息。

翼低头看着团一起一伏的胸膛，他的气息很不均匀，凌乱的呼吸中眉头紧锁着——就连在睡梦中，都要忍受着伤痛的折磨……

翼轻轻把团放到地上，自己则站了起来。

能量刚刚恢复到可以变身的程度……虽然说现在变身还是很危险，可能随时会因为能量耗尽变回人类的形态——但为了救团，翼已经管不了那么多了。

手腕上的手镯里射出一道光芒，光芒中，渐渐浮现出了奥特眼镜的轮廓——

翼抓住奥特眼镜，脚下用力飞向空中——耀眼的光消散后，人类大小的赛罗缓缓落到了地面上。

赛罗的计时器仍然是红色，而且在急速的闪烁着——此时赛罗的能量，仍然在消耗殆尽的边缘……他半跪在地面上喘了一口气，才摇摇晃晃的站起来。

赛罗走到团身边，单膝跪下，将团平托起来。双手射出光线将团笼罩，慢慢升到空中……

团在半空悬浮着平躺，而赛罗悬在他身侧。赛罗双手在胸前交叉，计时器中射出一道金黄的光线，环绕在胸前。

缓缓张开双手，金黄的光芒便完全照在了团的身上——团的伤口，开始以肉眼可见的速度愈合……

昏睡中的团被这耀眼的光芒惊动了，他的手微微颤了一下。

“爸爸！……”赛罗急切地叫着，等待着光晕里的人睁开双眼。

“呃……”团模模糊糊的恢复了意识，一睁开眼便是痛苦的呻吟。

“赛罗……”团下意识的喃喃着儿子的名字，随后才逐渐睁开双眼，看清了周围的情况。他似乎一惊，然后迅速清醒过来，看着自己眼前流动的光芒，心下一紧。

他费力的转过头看着赛罗：“赛罗！”

“老爹，你醒啦。”赛罗的计时器闪烁得越来越快，但他还是坚持着手中的动作。

“赛罗，快停下！你的能量根本不够这么折腾的！”

“不，我要治好你……”

“赛罗！”团显得很着急，“别逞强！”

“没事的，放心。”赛罗似乎是下定决心不听团的。

“赛罗，不要胡闹！你……”

“老爹，就让我治好你吧。”赛罗打断了团的话，认真的说。

“我想治好你。让我治好你吧。爸爸。”

“赛罗，你……”团看着赛罗身上的光芒，一句话都说不出来。

在修复光线的照射下，团的身体慢慢恢复了原状——虽然仍然虚弱，这难免——但身上的伤已经基本康复。

赛罗用尽最后一点力气释放出修复光线，然后在团下落的前一秒冲过去扶住他——但由于赛罗自己也毫无能量，他唯一能做的就是垫在团的身下——两人一起摔到了地上，赛罗用自己的身体帮团做了缓冲，防止团直接摔到地上。

团落地后连忙从赛罗身上下来，转身扶起了他：“赛罗，没事吧？”

“呃……”赛罗只来得及呻吟一声，体内就发出了光芒……光芒消散后，满头大汗的翼倒在了团的怀里。

“赛罗！没事吧？”团心疼的摇着翼，看着他满脸的汗水。

“没事……咳……老爹你怎么样……”翼深深地呼吸着，声音很虚弱。他浑身瘫软的躺在团怀里，一动都不动。

“我没事了，你别担心。”团的眼里满是心疼，“翼，你不要紧吧？干嘛耗费那么多能量……”

“爸爸。”

翼打断了团，让团一愣：“赛罗……？”

“我只是，不想让你痛苦……”

“……”

“让我保护你一次吧……咳咳……”

“翼。”团轻轻抚着他的胸口，心中翻涌着让他哽咽的感动。“好了，我明白。你快休息，我没事了。”

“嗯。”翼点了点头，闭上了眼睛……

“看来你们父子相处的不错嘛~~~”就在这时，一个声音凭空出现，随后不知从哪里冒出来的四个匹特星人将团和翼强行拉开，向相反的方向拖去。

“老爹！”“翼！”

翼和团同时喊了出来，奋力的挣扎着。

团用力把钳制着自己的匹特星人甩开，自己也因为巨大的反冲力跌到了地上。

没等他喘一口气，百特星人走过来，一把掐住他的脖子，把他从地上拽起来：“赛文，就算是赛罗治好了你的伤，可是你一个月以来积累的虚弱是好不了的！不要再反抗了！”

“老爹！”翼呼唤着，手腕上的手镯射出了光芒——赛罗出现在众人面前。

赛罗一出现就坚持不住单膝跪在了地上，他捂着胸口大口喘息。

“哼，赛罗，变身有什么用吗？别忘了你体内的毒还在，你没有多少能量的！就你现在这个样子，”百特星人说着走过去，对着赛罗的腹部狠狠地踢了一脚，把他踢倒在地，“也想和我斗？真是异想天开！”

“你……放了我老爹……”

赛罗捂着腹部，艰难的说。

“放了他？我可是好不容易才找到机会抓住赛文，怎么会这么轻易就放了他？赛罗奥特曼，你太天真了~~”

好像要证明自己这句话一样，百特星人走回团的面前，揪着他的衣领把他提到空中：“怎么样？你有本事就救你老爹呀？”

“你……”赛罗强撑着站起来，“我绝不会允许你伤害爸爸！！”

赛罗双手射出光芒，将百特星人猛地推了出去。

“什么？！你怎么还会有这种能量？！”百特星人从地上爬起来，震惊的说。

射出那一道光线之后，赛罗倒在地上，也撑不住了——他的身体散发出光芒，马上就要变回诸星翼的形态……

“决不允许你……伤害……“

赛罗喃喃着，手腕上的手镯射出能量光线，将团包围在了里面——能量线里，连接着赛罗的能量核心——也就是说，只要赛罗还活着，就绝不可能有人破坏能量屏障伤害到团……

做完这一切之后，他终于倒在了地上，变回了翼……

“翼！！“团在能量屏障里面焦急的喊着——虽然能量屏障保护了团，但同样也限制了他的活动——团只能在屏障范围内活动，却无法进出……

他只能看着翼毫无反抗能力，被宇宙人吊在了半空……

 

 

 

 

【二十二】

翼双手被射线捆在两端，以一种十分残忍的方式——两枚闪着寒光的长钉，贯穿了他的手腕——被吊在十字架上，脚踝被宇宙射线牢牢绑在一起，固定在十字架底端。

“赛罗，这种感觉怎么样~”百特星人飞到他面前，伸出手奸笑着转动了一下插在他手腕的长钉，然后向深处按进去——飞溅的血液染红了他的衣袖，再一滴滴落到地上……

“呃……”翼闭上双眼，努力压抑着喉咙里的呻吟。钻心的疼痛直入心底，刺激着某个阴暗的角落，宛若大海般喃喃的叹息声细细密密的响起，越来越近，却又若即若离……

这是怎么回事……什么声音……

赛罗想要看清那声音的来源，却由于疼痛而模糊了双眼……他只能感受着那种声音，叹息中带着丝丝凉意，彻骨的寒冷。

周围漆黑一片。他有些害怕。

“赛罗！！赛罗！！”

有什么声音在召唤着自己，他费力的挣扎着站起身——

眼前透过一丝光明，他才发现自己仍然处于百特星人的控制之下……不远处的团焦急的喊着，那种声音把自己喊醒，却仍觉得昏昏欲睡。

好困……要撑不住了……

翼重新闭上眼睛，睡了过去。

“百特星人，你对他做了什么！”团看着刚刚清醒过来的翼又昏迷了过去，愤怒的质问。

“没什么啊~只不过是钉子上有一种挖掘内心黑暗面的药物而已~我还从来没见过赛罗奥特曼内心的阴影——你知道总是看到光真的很烦人的~~所以今天，我可要大开眼界一次喽~我可是特意等你一起观赏的呢，赛文~~”

“你……”团有一种不祥的预感，“你到底要做什么！！”

“不做什么，我只是想看看，一直战无不胜的赛罗奥特曼，到底有怎样的回忆呢~”百特星人说着把两个电极放在翼的头顶，翼的背后便显现出了一个屏幕，上面放映的，正是翼内心的画面……

“听说貌似是不太好的回忆，还和你有关呢~~”百特星人悬浮在翼身边，手中出现了一把冰斧形状的刀具——他轻轻几下，翼的上衣就被锋利的刀刃划破，几块碎布掉到地上，翼的上身裸露在牢狱冰冷的空气中……

“你要做什么！！快住手！！”团在能量罩中喊着……却无济于事……

赛罗在一片黑暗中漂浮着。

这是哪里……

那种叹息的声音又传了出来，这一次清晰了很多。但随之而来的刺骨的寒冷，也深刻了很多。

为什么……好冷……

赛罗想要离开那个地方，却仿佛有种力量，把他向那个深不见底的黑色漩涡中吸去……

血色的黄昏。不，这黄昏似乎本来是金黄的，之所以如血，也许是因为身上鲜红的血迹。

赛罗站起身，却发现自己的身体变小了……不仅如此，记忆似乎也在逐渐消失……他愣愣的站在原地，一会就完全回到了童年……

这是……孤儿院。嗯，没错，我住的地方。

身上发麻的疼痛感渐渐清晰，让他忍不住跪在了地上。但浑身的疼痛不仅没有减少，反而越来越剧烈……

与此同时，百特星人正将冰斧的一端插入翼的身体，慢慢向下滑动……

从锁骨开始，沿着肌肉的线条划开，深入到脏腑的表面却又不至于划伤，在不是要害的地方狠狠地捅入再抽出——百特就像在玩一样旋转着冰斧，不停地在翼的周围飞来飞去，在掠过他手臂的一瞬间将冰斧插入，尖端划过骨头的尖锐声音让他露出享受的表情……

“百特星人！！！快住手！！！！“团拍打着能量罩大声喊着，声音早已哽咽……

“这才刚刚开始呢~急什么啊赛文~~“百特把玩着手里的冰斧，漫不经心的又往翼的身上加了一刀。涌出的鲜血漫过了原来还未凝固的血迹，成股沿着翼的身体流下……

翼的疼痛感，直接传给了意识中仅仅童年的赛罗……瘦小的赛罗此刻已经伏在了地面上，双手紧紧捂着胸腹，头艰难的抵着地面，几乎能听到他嘴里传来的呻吟……

在冰冷的牢狱中，翼也已经是满头冷汗……

团终于明白了这种药物的厉害之处。

把现实意识掩藏，只留下最痛苦的一段时光的意识，然后再加以肉体上的折磨——也就是说，赛罗现在是以四五岁孩子的心智接受哪怕对于现在的他都是酷刑的痛苦——而加上心灵的阴暗，这种痛苦会愈发明显……

赛罗意识中的世界正在一点一点崩塌……如果潜意识真的崩塌，现实中的赛罗意识就会被封印，相当于现实世界的赛罗已经完全被潜意识覆盖掩埋，可能他就会永远被困在潜意识里，再也回不来了……


End file.
